Buscando Mis Recuerdos
by Helena Grand
Summary: Corría con desesperación, el aire le comenzaba a faltar pero no podía parar tenía que seguir corriendo por su vida. Sus pies se movían automáticamente, sin rumbo fijo, solo sabía que tenía que escapar, no le importaba a donde... Era una carrera por su vida... Harry y Ron jamás se darían por vencidos, así estuviera muerta como tanto se había especulado, ellos darían con su cuerpo
1. El Secuestro

-1-

El Secuestro

Corría con desesperación, el aire le comenzaba a faltar pero no podía parar tenía que seguir corriendo por su vida. Sus pies se movían automáticamente, sin rumbo fijo, solo sabía que tenía que escapar, no le importaba a donde.

El asfalto le lastimaba las plantas de los pies con cada paso, tenía rato que se había descalzado, ¿Cómo correr con tacones altos? No lo pensó dos veces, con desesperación se las quito y emprendió carrera con las zapatillas en la mano, no tenía opciones, no podía parar, porque la seguían y estaban cada vez más cerca.

El estomago le dolía por el esfuerzo y sudaba copiosamente, era un sudor frio impregnado de pánico. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón retumbar hasta sus oídos y su garganta seca, jadeaba tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones, pero cada vez le causaba más dificultad. Sin poder resistir mas recargo su espalda en la pared de un callejón y con rapidez sopeso sus opciones.

Agazapada dentro de un contenedor de basura, se quedo inmóvil, tratando de controlar su respiración y no hacer ningún ruido, para no ser descubierta. Los escucho pasar de largo, las pisadas fuertes y ruidosas le daban a entender que eran varios, demasiados para ella sola y mas sin tener la manera de defenderse.

El olor era insoportable, rodeada de basura y comida descompuesta, no le importo arruinar ya por completo su vestido, pero como preocuparse por esas banalidades en una situación como esa. Tenía la adrenalina al tope en su sistema, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, a la espera del menor ruido para salir de nuevo corriendo de ser necesario.

Cuando escucho los pasos alejarse abrió con cuidado la tapa de contenedor, salió con cuidado para evitar hacer cualquier ruido. Tuvo que saltar una maya de alambre para saliera de aquel oscuro callejón por la parte trasera, temiendo que la vieran si salía por donde había entrado.

Su vestido estaba ya hecho girones, olía asqueroso y sus zapatillas habían terminado en el fondo de la basura.

Aun cuando ya no se escuchaban los pasos siguiéndola de cerca, así como las voces, no perdió tiempo y siguió corriendo hacia la salida de aquel pueblo, el asfalto había quedado atrás hacia varias calles a sus espaldas, ahora el camino era de pura terracería, las filosas piedras se le clavaban en los pies haciéndola sangrar, pero eso no la iba a detener, aun no estaba a salvo.

Si tan solo tuviera su varita, pensaba con agobio, pero no era así, estaba sola y desprotegida con mortífagos siguiéndole los pasos. Prefirió salirse del camino, así seria mas difícil que dieran con ella, pero fuera de la seguridad del sendero el lugar se volvía mas inhóspito, lleno de vegetación. Escucho a lo lejos el correr de agua, pensó de inmediato que necesitaba que perdieran su rastro era la única forma de despistarlos lo suficiente para tener una oportunidad de salir viva.

Sus piernas ya estaban acalambradas de tanto correr, al pasar a toda prisa entre los arboles le había provocado varios raspones, había resbalado un par de veces, por lo que sus rodillas estaba heridas. Estaba dejando un rastro muy evidente de sangre por donde pasaba, sus pies lastimados sangraban también, por lo que esperaba pronto llegar al rio, de otra manera pronto darían con ella, y eso significaba su fin.

Estaba a solo un metro de llegar a la orilla de un ancho rio cuando escucho a sus espaldas los gritos avisando que la habían encontrado, estaba perdida, podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo en ese instante.

Giro con terror para ver a sus perseguidores, todos vestidos de negro con sus caras cubiertas por mascaras estaban a pocos metros. Uno se atrevió a mostrar su rostro, deseaba que viera la satisfacción gravada en su rostro al saberla acorralada.

La chica enmudeció al verlo, lo creía muerto, ahogo un grito con su mano, se sabía perdida, estaba en sus manos y sabia cual sería su suerte, si tan solo tuviera su varita, pensó de nuevo, pero ya era tarde y su suerte se había acabado ¿Oh no?

Con ese último pensamiento giro su rostro de nuevo y vio el rio, su corriente embravecida de agua helada, ¿Qué tan profundo seria? Ella nunca fue muy buena nadadora y a juzgar por la apariencia adentrarse en esas gélidas aguas era una sentencia de muerte ¿Pero ahora porque se preocupaba? Si de cualquier forma moriría.

Ese fue el punto decisivo, era definitivo que esa noche moriría, fuera cual fuera la decisión que tomara el desenlace seria el mismo.

Fijo sus ojos caramelo en el rostro del mortio que se acercaba con una sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos negros como la misma noche eran temibles, estaban hechos de puro odio, dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella e hizo una mueca de asco al ver el estado en el que estaba. Los demás solo esperaban a sus espaldas con varita en mano, por la orden final.

Pero la chica ya había tomado una determinación.

Moriría sí, pero al menos ella tomaría esa última decisión, la forma de morir la elegiría ella. Lo miro directo a los ojos alejando el miedo que había sentido y con dignidad se irguió levantando la barbilla en señal de desafío, en sus pupilas se podía leer la determinación, porque aun en el último minuto era su elección entregarse a la muerte a su manera.

Quien viera el rostro de aquella mujer sin prestar atención a su vestimenta podría decir que el orgullo que destilaba aquella postura era propio de la realeza, de alguien poderoso que no teme a nada, su vista altiva y serena libre de temor, mostraba valor y orgullo.

Esa actitud en la chica desespero al mortio que se acerco un paso mas con el ceño fruncido, pensando en cual era la razón por la que esa mujer aun estando acorralada y a su merced, se mostrara altanera y soberbia, como si supiera algo que él desconocía.

Lo comprendió un minuto después cuando la vio sonreír y lanzarse sin miedo a la corriente del rio, sin perder la sonrisa.

Encolerizado lanzo varios hechizos mas con lo agitado de las aguas no dio en el blanco, maldijo por lo bajo y ordeno seguir la corriente del rio hasta dar con la chica, o mejor dicho no descansarían hasta encontrar el cuerpo inerte de esta, porque no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir.

La chica manoteaba con todas sus fuerzas para salir a flote, pero la corriente la arrastraba con fuerza, hundiéndola de vez en cuando y haciendo que chocara con algunas rocas. El agua estaba helada como había imaginado y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, pensaba que si no moría ahogada, lo haría por hipotermia.

Con desesperación intentaba sostenerse de alguna piedra o de las raíces de los arboles que se asomaban en las orillas del rio, pero le parecía imposible, poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban, estaba débil y cansada después de todo lo que había pasado, pero se negaba en dejarse morir tan fácil mente, después de todo ella era una Gryffindor y eso le bastaba para saber que tenía que ser valiente y decidida.

Su garganta le dolía, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo, ya había trabado demasiada agua y no lograba sostenerse lo suficiente para salir de las gélidas aguas, pero seguía intentando sin suerte lograr aferrarse a algo. La vista comenzaba a fallarle y su mente se nublaba a cada minuto, lo había intentado todo y nada funciono.

-Sin tan solo tuviera mi varita. -Pensó y acompañada a ese último pensamiento vio los rostros de Harry y Ron sonriendo, antes de impactarse con fuerza contra una roca que le abrió la cabeza, tiñendo el agua de sangre.

Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y sin esperanzas dejo que la oscuridad y el agua la devoraran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lejos de ahí, Harry y Ron la buscaban con desesperación. Tres días antes había terminado la guerra e ingenuamente habían creído que todo había acabado por fin, cuan equivocados estaban cuando en plenos funerales un grupo de cinco mortífagos habían atacado en medio de la ceremonia.

Pero siendo tan pocos no eran estúpidos, su fin era vengarse y que mejor manera de buscar exterminar al trió de oro. Y vieron su oportunidad cuando Harry y Ron protegían a los demás dejando a Hermione combatir sola.

La chica era muy hábil, pero nada pudo hacer cuando la acorralaron, no se hubiera dado por vencida de no ser porque uno de los mortios había tomado de rehén a un pequeño niño, haciendo que entregara su varita y así lo hizo.

Se desaparecieron del lugar a penas tuvieron en su poder a la chica, aparecieron en un pueblo muggle, llegaron a una casa que había sido su escondite y donde pensaban torturarla un poco antes de matarla, para después enviar su cuerpo sin vida a sus amiguitos.

Pero fue uno de los mortíferos mas inexpertos el que pensó que sin varita la chica no era peligrosa, intento violarla, pero recibió una fuerte patada en salva sea la parte, haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

La chica salió por la ventana y se descolgó por el tubo del desagüe, empezando así su carrera por las calles del pueblo. No podía gritar o pedir ayuda porque sabía que los mortífagos no se tocarían el corazón para matar simples muggles, por lo que solo intento alejarse y perderse entre las calles para ganar tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Parecían leones enjaulados, Ron estaba derrumbado en una silla con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, no podía ocultar su desesperación, se habían llevado a su Hermione y no sabía la suerte que correría en garras de esos desalmados, solo pensarlo le causaba escalofríos y un dolor indescriptible. Si se atrevía a tocarla los mataría con sus propias manos. Harry no estaba mucho mejor caminada de un lado a otro en la sala de cuartel de la orden del Fénix lleno de impotencia golpeo varias veces la pared causándose daño en los nudillos.

Ginny se había levantado del sillón donde estaba para acercarse al pelinegro para intentar calmarlo, pero no se lo permitía. No lograba encontrar consuelo en los brazos de la chica que amaba, no podía apartar de su mente a su mejor amiga, a su hermana.

-¿Qué no es suficiente por todo lo que hemos pasado? -Pregunto al aire -¿Para que ahora se la lleven a ella? -Se dejo caer vencido, se sentía culpable, de alguna manera creía que todo era su culpa.

Ya habían perdido muchos amigos y seres queridos en la guerra, pero perderla a ella después de que pensaron que la pesadilla ya había terminado, no lo soportaba. Abatido lloraba en silencio apretando con fuerza sus puños, ignorando el dolor de sus nudillos lastimados.

Ginni se incoo a su lado y lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo, ella también lloraba.

Impotencia, desesperación, angustia era un poco de lo que todos sentían es esos momentos, no sabían si volverían a ver a Hermione con vida, no sabían la suerte que corría en esos momentos.

El ministerio se había movilizado en realizar la búsqueda, grupo de aurores peinaban varias zonas, pero era casi imposible saber donde se ocultaban los pocos mortíferos que habían logrado escapar en la guerra.

-Solo queda esperar. -Era lo único que había dicho el ministro haciendo que la sangre de Harry hirviera de furia.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a esperar? Que la regresen en pedazos como si nada.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero no podemos hacer más.

-El que parece no entiende es usted, no estamos hablando de cualquier persona, estamos hablando de Hermione Granger. Como se atreve a decir que solo queda esperar, de no ser por ella el mundo mágico seguiría en manos de Voldemord. Me importa una mierda si están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, eso no es suficiente. -Dijo Harry colérico y Ginny a su lado lo sujeto del brazo para calmarlo.

El ministro ya no contesto nada, entendía muy bien el sentimiento de chico.

Harry y Ron, así como el resto de la orden y los miembros del ejército de Dumbledor también participaban de manera activa en las pesquisas e investigaciones para dar con el paradero de Hermione. En los interrogatorios y juicios de los Mortifagos se ofrecía beneficios a cambio de información sobre los escondites de se habían utilizado con anterioridad con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos facilitara la localización de la chica.

Pasaban los días y con ellos las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida cada vez eran menos.

Los padres de Hermione ni siquiera recordaban que tuvieran una hija, seguían en Australia con sus identidades falsas desconociendo la angustia de sus amigos por no encontrarla. La chica se había empeñado en no ir al encuentro de sus padres hasta que no terminaran los funerales, deseaba estar tranquila cuando se reencontrara con ellos, para poder hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero no había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo. Pero Harry y Ron pensaban que eso fue lo mejor considerando la desaparición de su amiga, sería peor para sus padres no saber nada sobre la suerte que había corrido la chica.

Algunos días se preguntaban si no era mejor saberla muerta a vivir con la angustia de no saber cómo se encontraba, si sufría o si la lastimaban, solo imaginarlo era peor para ellos, al menos si supieran que Hermione ya descansaba en paz el dolor y el calvario que vivían no sería tan duro y terriblemente devastador que no saber por lo que le estaba pasando a manos de los mortífagos.

Los días pasaron sin sentirlos, las semanas se convirtieron en nada y dieron paso a meses de completa preocupación, ocho largos meses habían pasado ya desde el día en que secuestraron a Hermione y el ministerio había avisado que se suspendería la búsqueda, no podían seguir invirtiendo recursos en una causa perdida, sin embargo, dos chicos jamás se darían por vencidos, así estuviera muerta como tanto se había especulado, ellos darían con su cuerpo, se lo debían, mucho había hecho siempre Hermione por protegerlos y apoyarlos para darse por vencidos. Así se les fuera la vida en ello la encontrarían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sentada en uno de los escalones de manera de una rustica casa en medio del bosque estaba una chica de largos cabellos negros con mirada extraviada, en su mano tenía una flor silvestre que desojaba distraída con la mente muy lejos de ahí. Solo la voz de su abuela logro despertarla de su ensoñación.

-Vamos Nuria despierta, ayúdame que no ves que mis viejos huesos ya me duelen y no puedo sola con tanta carga. -Le reprendió la anciana de blancos cabellos y baja estatura que llevaba en sus brazos un par de leños para la chimenea.

La chica se paró de inmediato avergonzada y corrió al encuentro de la anciana liberándola de su carga. La figura de la chica era esbelta, su rostro de bellas facciones, pero solo sus ojos lucían vacios por alguna razón.

-Lo siento abuela. -Se disculpo apenada

La anciana suspiro resignada siempre era los mismo con su nieta, siempre parecía estar entre nubes, pero como culparla era joven y bonita y estaban en medio del bosque sin compañía, que mas podía hacer la podre, si no vivir en su mundo de fantasía.

-No importa Nuria, anda vamos a preparar la comida. -Le pidió y la chica sonrió.

Se adentraron en la pequeña casa hecha de madera y comenzaron con la preparación de una sencilla pero apetecible comida.

Nuria levanto los platos después de comer y se asomo a la ventana, no sabía porque pero siempre sentía que alguien la llamaba, que había un vacio en su interior pero no sabía porque, debía ser feliz en la tranquilidad del bosque y en compañía de su abuela que la quería tanto, de hecho de alguna forma lo era, pero por algún motivo se sentía incompleta.

Su abuela la observaba desde su mecedora con tristeza, presentía que era lo que le faltaba a su nieta, sabía que su amor no le era suficiente y que el tiempo de contarle la historia había llegado.

-Nuria. -Le llamo y la chica se giro para observarla. -Ven aquí siéntate conmigo tengo una historia que contarte. -Le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Te escucho. -Respondió amable la muchacha acomodándose en una vieja silla a un lado de la anciana.

-Pequeña te quiero tanto que no puedo seguirte viendo así, debes de saber que yo no soy tu abuela y tu nombre no es el de Nuria. -Dijo la anciana mientras se le partía el corazón al tener que confesarle la verdad, porque aun cuando no fuera su sangre amaba a aquella jovencita como si fuera de su sangre.

La muchacha no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras de la anciana, si no era quien pensaba quién demonios era ella y que así ahí.


	2. La Doble de Granger

-2-

La Doble de Granger

La anciana vio a los ojos de la jovencita que se notaba sorprendida y contrariada por sus palabras.

-Es una historia larga de contar pequeña, y sin embargo, he sido más feliz en estos últimos meses de lo que he sido en los últimos años. Nuria era mi nieta, se parecía mucho a ti para ser sincera, pero su cabello era negro, cuando el tuyo en realidad es castaño. Ella es la que aparece en las fotos que te mostré, las ropas que usas así como tus pertenencias eran de ella, murió hace ya mucho años, se ahogó en el rio, fue un lamentable accidente.

-Eso que tiene que ver conmigo. -Interrogo aún mas confundida sintiendo que su mundo se desmoronaba, bastante difícil era ya no tener recuerdos después de un supuesto accidente, como para que ahora los pocos recuerdos que había formado se basaban en mentiras y relatos contados por la anciana que ahora confesaba que ni siquiera era nada suyo.

-Te encontré hace ocho meses a la orilla del rio, estabas muy herida casi agonizando, y te parecías tanto a mi nieta muerta que no pude dejarte a tu suerte, muchos trabajo me costó traerte hasta aquí y curar tus heridas, pero estabas débil y una profunda herida en tu nuca así poco probable que sobrevivieras. Tuviste fiebre por muchos días y no parabas de hablar cosas si sentido, quizás provocados por la elevada temperatura. Cuando estuviste un poco más estable me percate de algunas cosas que habían pasado desapercibidas, no sé porque o de quien pero estabas huyendo.

-¿Como sabe? -Pregunto de nuevo con un hilo de voz no estaba enojada por el relato de la anciana solo se sentía conmocionada por todo lo que escuchaba y tocaba con sus dedos la cicatriz que tenía en la nuca y que se perdía entre el nacimiento de su cabello, y que no había notado antes.

La chica entendía ahora porque siempre sentía como que le faltaba algo, como si su vida estuviera incompleta, se daba cuenta que estaba viviendo una vida que no era la suya ¿Pero cuál era su vida entonces? Cuando no tenia recuerdo alguno de su pasado.

-Soy muy vieja y se de esas cosas, tu rostro mostraba miedo y preocupación aun sumida en el sopor de la inconsciencia, además tus pies estaban muy lastimados como si hubieras corrido mucho con los pies descalzos, tu ropa estaba maltratada y tu cuerpo lleno de heridas. Pequeña era evidente que huías de algo, tus brazos tenias cardenales, claramente se distingan las marcas de dedos sobre tu piel. Pensé entonces que quien te seguía probablemente todavía te estaría buscando y no me equivoque.

La chica se estremeció de repente -Vinieron a buscarme. -Dijo y sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su piel haciendo erizar los bellos de sus brazos.

-Habían pasado tres semanas desde que te encontré cuando tres hombres tocaron a mi puerta, todos vestidos de negro con ropas muy raras y capas, los deje pasar al instante y les invite un poco de café, sabía que debía mostrarme amigable, porque si ellos eran las que te seguían no se detendrían porque yo fuera una inofensiva anciana. Ya había tomado yo la precaución de teñir tu cabello con la mezcla de una raíz y savia de árbol, la misma mezcla que combino con el champú que usas para que tu cabello siga de ese color. Les conté que estabas muy enferma, viruela para ser precisa, solo tu larga melena se asomaba tan negra como ahora y sobre tu frente tapando también tus ojos tenias un paño húmedo para bajar la fiebre. Mostré tus fotos o mejor dicho las de mi difunta Nuria y por miedo al contagio se fueron de inmediato.

-¿Preguntaron algo?

-No dijeron mucho, solo que una jovencita se había escapado de su casa y la estaban buscando. Se fueron tan rápido como llegaron y no me dijeron nada mas.

El silencio se hizo prolongado cuando la anciana termino el relato, ahora esperaba que aquella jovencita a la que había acogido como su propia nieta sabiendo la verdad se marchara.

-Gracias. -Después de un momento la chica agradeció y tomo entre sus manos las manos de la anciana. -No tengo como agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Lamento mucho haberte mentido, pero estaba tan sola y tú me la recordabas tanto que me daba miedo perderte. ¿Te irás? -Pregunto con desconsuelo sabiendo que pronto la perdería.

-A donde iría. -Dijo mas para si misma que para la abuela y se encogió de hombros tratando de mostrarse indiferente, no quería que aquella buena mujer se sintiera mal por ella, después de que la había ayudado tanto. -A dónde puedo ir si no se quien soy o de donde vengo, no tengo recuerdos y por tanto no hay una vida para mí que no sea la de Nuria Wood. Así que querida abuelita me quedare contigo.

Dijo decidida la jovencita, aunque tenía dudas que podría hacer ella cuando no poseía recuerdo alguno de su vida pasada. Era cierto que presentía que alguien la llamaba pero era absurdo alejarse de lo único que conocía desde que tuvo ese nuevo despertar.

El rostro lleno de arrugas de la anciana no podía mostrar más felicidad al saber que se quedaría con ella, y por aun cuando la chica no hizo más preguntas, ella le conto con detalle sobre sus delirios.

-¿Magia? -Pregunto desconcertada

-Si deseas muchas cosas cuando la fiebre subía hablabas de magia, hechizos y magos, de alguien que no debe ser nombrado, pedias tu varita a gritos cuando tus sueños se agitaban.

La chica pensó que todo debió ser producto de la imaginación porque solo los niños aun creen que la magia existe. ¿Varita? Se pregunto y rio al pensar en tales tonterías, todo debió ser producto de sus delirios por la fiebre, la magia y los magos no existen, se dijo a si misma pero algo en su interior se removió al hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuatro meses más habían pasado, justo el día de hoy se hacía un año del secuestro de Hermione. Se realizo una ceremonia especial para honrar a los caídos y mientras se efectuaba algunos no podían olvidar que precisamente ese día hacia un año atrás habían visto por última vez a su mejor amiga.

Ginny habia sido paciente, pero no había manera de hacer reaccionar a Harry para que aceptara que no la encontrarían. Eso le dolía a la pelirroja pero por bastante cosas habían pasado ya, como para que ahora no pudieran ser felices por el recuerdo de la castaña. No deseaba ser egoísta pero en ocasiones se le parecía imposible seguir manteniendo a flote la relación que mantenía con Harry, el chico estaba tan metido en la búsqueda de Hermione que prácticamente no se veían.

Por otra parte Ron tampoco podía olvidarla, los primeros meses fueron devastadores, no conseguía dormir y comía muy poco, siempre estaba en algún rincón alejado en la madriguera cuando la búsqueda del día terminaba. Estar sin Hermione era terrible, la amaba profundamente y se maldecía por ser tan indeciso y miedoso y no haber confesado su amor cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora no sabía si volvería a verla. Solo se habían besado una vez, cuando la guerra todavía estaba en apogeo y después de que pensaron que podrían estar juntos y ser felices, les robaron todos sus sueños.

Los padres de Ron estaban sumamente preocupados por el estado de su hijo, parecía que se estaba dejando morir poco a poco, pero para su alivio Luna logro que se animara un poco con sus ocurrencias y su manera de ser.

Con Harry todo era distinto, su único objetivo era encontrarla, eso representaba su prioridad y había dejado de lado el último año en el colegio que iban a repetir por estar en busca de los horroculex. Solo regreso Ron por la insistencia de Luna y Ginny porque estaba fastidiada de la actitud de Harry. Después de todo el pelinegro no se preocupada por eso, tenía un puesto seguro en el ministerio de magia después de la guerra, pero tampoco eso le importaba, si ahora colaboraba con ellos era con la única finalidad de hacer lo posible por dar con el paradero de Hermione.

Pasaron dos años más, otro aniversario para festejar el término de la segunda guerra, con el tiempo el dolor por los caídos iba menguando, pero algunos corazones no podían sanar por completo.

Ron comenzaba a salir con Luna en un intento por continuar con su vida, el pelirrojo no podía negar que la rubia era encantadora y con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a quererla y aunque aun pensaba muy frecuentemente en Hermione, se daba cuenta que podría tener una buena vida al lado de Luna.

Ginny también intentaba seguir adelante, pero el estar al lado de Harry no se lo permitía, su novio seguía obsesionado por encontrar a Hermione y aunque en el principio la pelirroja lo había apoyado en todo, ya que la chica era su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de algo estaba pasando en Harry.

-Sabes que también la extraño, también era mi mejor amiga, pero ya es tiempo de que sigamos adelante.

-¿Qué no entiendes que tengo que encontrarla? -Reprocho el pelinegro ya fastidiado por otra discusión con su novia.

-Lo que entiendo es que parece que no te importa nuestra relación, estás tan metido en su búsqueda que solo eso te importa.

-Sabes que tu también me importas, pero tu estas bien, estas a salvo mientras que no sé como la estará pasando Hermione.

-Harry debes de aceptar que por mucho que nos duela, que después de estos tres años Hermione solo puede estar muerta.

-¡Cállate! -Grito colérico el pelinegro, poniéndose frente a la pelirroja.

La chica no se inmuto pero le dolió que su novio le gritara. -Eres el único que se niega a aceptarlo. Pero piensa Harry, Hermione es inteligente y si estuviera viva en este tiempo hubiera escapado o dado señales de vida, pero no es así, el ministerio suspendió la búsqueda ya se atraparon a la mayoría de los mortífagos que habían escapado, más de uno de ellos confeso que murió en un rio.

-Pero no se encontró el cuerpo Ginny.

Desesperada la pelirroja se paró de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Ya hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces, no solo soy yo la que dice que estas mal. Incluso Ron está intentando seguirá delante, solo tú te aferras a una causa perdida.

-Ginny, cariño es que debes entender que Hermione nunca me dejo solo a pesar de lo peligroso, a pesar de que por apoyarme corría riesgo su vida siempre estuvo a mi lado. ¿Cómo me pides que deje así las cosas?

-Lo se y lo siento, pero ya llegamos a un punto en el que no puedo seguir así, quiero vivir mi vida, dejar atrás los fantasmas que dejo la guerra y uno de ellos es Hermione por mucho que nos duela a todos.

-Es que no puedo. -Le dijo desesperado y por un segundo Ginny vio en los ojos de Harry algo que se había negado a ver.

La pelirroja se llevo la mano a la boca y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un pensamiento cruzo su mente y ya no pudo apartarlo.

-Tú la quieres. -Afirmo con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, El chico la miraba sin comprender porque lo observaba de aquella manera como si hubiera descubierto algo de repente.

-Claro que la quiero es como mi hermana.

-No Harry, tú la quieres como mujer. -Repitió con un profundo dolor la chica.

Harry se conmociono por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Por eso te niegas a olvidarla, tú la amas.

-Yo no…

-No te atrevas a negarlo no soy estúpida, tarde mucho en darme cuenta pero ahora puedo ver claramente que la amas.

EL chico no atinaba a decir nada, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Negarlo o Afirmarlo? Cuando aquella declaración lo tomaba por sorpresa, ni el mismo sabía si era verdad lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo. Lo cierto era que no podía aceptar perderla que le dolía mucho siquiera pensar en no verla de nuevo, pero no sabía que tan cierto era que eso que sintiera fuera amor.

De lo único que estaba convencido es que no deseaba lastimar mas a Ginny.

-Lo siento Ginny, yo no…

Una sonora bofetada le impidió seguir hablando.

-Si ella estuviera aquí lucharía por tu amor, pero no puedo luchar contra un recuerdo con un fantasma. -Le dijo dolida y salió dando un portazo, así terminaría la historia de amor que habían iniciado en el colegio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muy lejos de ahí, en un hospital una muchacha de larga cabellera negra, vestida de blanco atendía a algunos pacientes bajo la supervisión de una enfermera experimentada.

-Lo haces muy bien Nuria. -Alago la señora ya entrada en años de manera amable.

-Muchas gracias Delia. -Agradeció apenada.

-Aprendes muy rápido, no puedo creer que lleves solo meses aquí y te desenvuelvas como la más experimentada de las enfermeras, incluso parece como si hicieras magia con tus pacientes ya que son los que más rápido sanan.

Hermione seguía siendo Nuria para todo aquel que la conocía, no podía ser de otra manera cuando no tenía aun ningún recuerdo. La antes castaña junto con la amable anciana habían dejado su casa del bosque para ir a la ciudad, en mucho influyo que enfermara la abuelita, por lo que comenzaron una nueva vida, apenas llegaron la chica se puso a trabajar como mesera en un restaurant y estudiaba medio tiempo enfermería, había adoptado la personalidad de Nuria Wood ya que tenía todos los documentos de la fallecida chica.

La chica aun seguía estudiando pero daba su servicio en un reconocido hospital, su querida abuela había fallecido despues de un año de vivir en la ciudad debido a complicaciones por la avanzada edad, dejando a Hermione nuevamente sola a su suerte, pero la chica no se dejo vencer siguió preparándose y siendo tan brillante como era no tardo en hacerse notar.

Delia tenía mucha razón al decir que Hermione era muy hábil con los pacientes, lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera la ex castaña era que mucho se lo debía a la magia que utilizaba de manera inconsciente para ayudar a los enfermos.

Hermione aun se sentía incompleta, pero no tenia manera de saber nada de su vida pasada, no tenia referencia alguna de quien era o mejor dicho quien había sido. Pero pronto las cosas cambiarían.

Un hombre elegante caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital, era el mejor según le habían dicho y tenía que serlo por lo que estaba pagando. La madre del caballero tenía un mal cardiaco y habían dicho que ese lugar se encontraba el mejor medico muggle por lo que aun a su pesar tenía que intentarlo todo con tal de que su madre mejorara.

El muchacho se dirigía a la salida del lugar, había pasado parte de la tarde visitando a su madre, ya que estaba internada y a la espera de ser evaluada para una intervención quirúrgica. Pero se equivoco al girar en un pasillo siendo un lugar tan grande y termino en el bullicio de la sala de emergencias.

Intento salir de inmediato pero al girar choco con una enfermera que llevaba en las manos una charola con medicamentos.

-Lo siento señor iba de prisa. -Se disculpo parándose de inmediato con el rostro sonrojado y cohibida por la manera en que ese muchacho la miraba.

-Apúrate Nuria. -Le llamaron y rápidamente recogió del suelo las cosas y las coloco de nuevo en la charola y se fue tan rápido como llego, no sin antes disculparse de nuevo. -En verdad lo siento.

El muchacho estaba congelado, no se podía mover de la impresión que le causo toparse con esa chica que era idéntica a Granger. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre incluso parecía como si fuera a desmayarse.

-Se siente bien señor. -Interrogo una joven enfermera.

-Estoy bien. -Alcanzo a articular. -¿Por donde está la salida? -Pregunto

-Por ese pasillo sigue hasta el fondo y gira después a su derecha y ahí está la salida principal. -Indico la enfermera aun temiendo que ese muchacho se desmayara de un momento a otro.

Draco salió de ahí aturdido, podría jurar que aquella chica era Granger, pero el sabia al igual que todo el mundo mágico que ella había desaparecido hacia ya poco más de tres años, era imposible que fuera la misma chica, pero el parecido era sorprendente, solo que su cabello era negro y la habían llamado por el nombre de Nuria. Y por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de esa jovencita tan parecida a Hermione.


	3. Primeros Encuentros

-3-

Primeros Encuentros

La noche caía abrumadora, era imposible evitar sentirse solo cuando el día terminaba y el silencio se hacía presente. En ocasiones ese chico de ojos verdes y mirada perdida pensaba que Ginny su ex novia tenía toda la razón, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla?

Cuando su desesperación crecía y se sentía sin fuerzas para seguir buscándola sin resultados, lo intentaba, intentaba olvidarla y encontrar un poco de paz, quería dejar de pensar en ella y borrar su recuerdo de su atormentada mente, de su corazón que latía angustiado. Pero por mucho que intentara no podía apartarla de su mente.

Hermione estaba ahí, presente en sus recuerdos nítidos, como la primera vez que entro por la puerta del vagón en su primer año en Hogwards buscando el sapo de Neville. Como olvidar su cabello enmarañado y sus dientes saltones y como se transformo a lo largo de los años en una chica hermosa. Se negaba a aceptar que no volvería ver su tierna sonrisa, su ceño fruncido cuando de enojaba o la manera en que se concentraba frente a los libros que tanto amaba.

¿Cómo dejar su recuerdo? Cuando ella nunca lo dejo, cuando muy a su pesar había arriesgado la vida para ayudarlo, para salvarlo. Hermione fue la única que siempre se mantuvo firme a su lado dándole ánimos, apoyándolo, proporcionándole palabras de aliento, cariño y afecto.

Esa chica vivió con el siete largos años afrontando múltiples peligros, desafíos y aventuras, ahora como el podía darse por vencido y aceptar que simplemente había desaparecido cuando ella a pesar de las circunstancias y las difíciles situaciones que vivieron nunca lo dejo solo, aun incluso cuando Ron los dejo en medio de la búsqueda de los horroculex.

Le atormentaba pensar las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar Hermione a lo largo de esos años que se habían hecho eternos. Trataba de mantener la esperanza, pero algunos días era difícil mantener viva esa leve ilusión.

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano, observaba las llamas consumiendo la madera en un baile incesante de colores, su mente estaba entumecida por el licor, quería adormecerse para no seguir pensando en ella, pero no podía por más licor que bebiera olvidarla.

Tambaleando se levanto del sillón y tomando su varita que descansaba en una mesa cercana se desapareció del lugar.

Aparición en Londres Muggle a varias cuadras del caldero chorreante su vista estaba nublada por los efectos del alcohol y caminaba con dificultad. Se había aparecido en aquellas conocidas calles solo para revivir mas sus recuerdos ya que no los podía alejar se quería revolcar más en su dolor rememorando las veces que caminaron juntos por esos lugares.

El chico no era consciente de sus actos, camino por bastante tiempo perdiéndose en el bullicio de las calles londinenses, la gente se alejaba al verlo en ese estado, trataba de caminar erguido pero era muy difícil estaba mareado y aturdido.

A simple vista se notaba el estado inconveniente en el que se encontraba, y eso decidieron aprovecharlo unos jóvenes vándalos que vieron en el pelinegro un blanco fácil.

Con suma facilidad lo metieron en un callejón oscuro y comenzaron a saquearlo, Harry intento defenderse con la poca lucidez que le quedaba y eso provoco que lo golpearan con fuerza rompiendo sus lentes y haciéndolo sangrar.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose por lo que se apresuraron a despojarlo de sus pertenencias, solo le dejar una vara delgada de madera que llevaba en la bolsa trasera de los pantalones, al no ver el uso y considerarlo solo basura. Se alejaron a todo correr, cobijados por el anonimato de las sombras.

Alguien paso a poca distancia y alcanzo a ver que había una persona tirada en el piso inconsciente, se acerco con cautela y lo reviso, al verlo mal herido tomo una loca decisión, pero algo en ese muchacho le inspiraba querer ayudarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por falta de personal Hermione tuvo que hacer turno doble, salió muy tarde del hospital después de una jornada de trabajo sumamente pesada. Estaba exhausta y aun tenía que caminar algunas calles para llegar al modesto departamento que rentaba.

La chica caminaba sin prisa por las calles solitarias, escucho algunos ruidos extraños en un callejón cercano y vio a un par de sujetos correr cuando ella se aproximaba, parecían huir por algo pero no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que al pasar justo frente al callejón de donde habían salido esos tipos escucho unos quejidos agudos de alguien.

Preocupada y con algo de miedo se venturo en acercarse a aquel callejón, le basto solo dar un par de pasos para identificar un bulto tirado en el piso, pero se movía y volvía a emitir sonidos lastimeros.

Con el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina termino de acercarse, era un hombre joven bastante golpeado una gafas rotas estaba sobre el piso a su lado y sangre salía de su nariz y boca. Lo reviso para ver que tan lastimado estaba y al hacerlo noto el olor a licor, estaba tomado. Pensaba pedir ayuda, pero al verlo tan vulnerable e indefenso pensó que podría ayudarlo ella misma.

Todo fue una odisea, con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano lo reanimo un poco y ayudo al mareado muchacho a sostenerse en pie, pero parecía peso muerto sobre ella, el camino se hizo largo a pesar de que se trataba solo de un par de calles, pero como no ser así cuando Harry estaba recargando casi todo su peso sobre la chica.

Hermione agradecía que el portero del edificio se apiadara de ella y le ayudara a subirlo por las escaleras al tercer piso, de otra manera lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado a mitad del camino.

-Nuria estás segura de que este joven es pariente tuyo.

-Claro Joel, es mi primo viene de fueras, solo que salimos a un bar y se le pasaron las copas. -Mintio procurando ser convincente.

El hombre dudaba de la versión de la chica, mas considerando que ella no acostumbraba salir mucho y que no le conocía más familia que su abuela que había fallecido hacia ya algún tiempo. Pero consideraba que Nuria era una buena chica responsable y no había porque desconfiar de su palabra.

Joel deposito a Harry sobre la cama.

-Muchas gracias Joel, que descanses.

-Igual mente Nuria que duermas bien. -Le dijo cortes y se despidió de la chica.

A penas el hombre salió del departamento la chica dejo su abrigo en el perchero junto con su bolsa y se encamino a la alacena de la cocina y saco el botiquín que ahí guardaba.

Con botiquín en mano curo las heridas del muchacho que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Limpio con cuidado su rostro para quitar la sangre seca y reviso que no tuviera ningún hueso roto, para su suerte así era.

Con curiosidad toco con la yema de sus dedos una cicatriz muy peculiar que tenía el muchacho en la frente en forma de rayo. Aun no entendía porque pero había algo en ese joven que se le hacía familia, pensó que era una locura haber traído a un desconocido a su casa, pero algo le decía que no se equivocaba al ayudarlo.

Hermione termino acomodando un sillón para dormir, estaba sumamente cansada y a pesar de ello no podía dejar de ver hacia la cama donde descansaba ese muchacho de cabellos negros que le parecía tan familia.

Amanecía, cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventada y daban de lleno en el rostro de Harry, haciendo que se removiera un poco con fastidio. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, se estiro un poco y de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas.

-Vaya hasta que despiertas. -Escucho una voz femenina que podría jurar que era de Hermione. Al escucharla pensó que seguía soñando.

Le llevo a Harry un par de minutos más que su cerebro comenzara a despabilar un poco, estiro su mano buscando en la mesa sus anteojos y no se equivoco ahí estaban pero de nada le servían ya que tenían ambos cristales estrellados.

-Lamento lo de tus lentes, supongo que los rompieron cuando te asaltaron. -Volvió escuchar, se dio cuenta entonces que no estaba soñando, se levanto sobresaltado de la cama y se maldijo por hacerlo de esa manera porque le dolió todo el cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? -Pregunto con voz adolorida sujetándose las costillas.

-Tienes suerte de no tener ningún hueso roto. Mi nombre es Nuria y estas en mi departamento -Harry trato de enfocar a la persona que le hablaba pero solo logro distinguir un rostro borroso y una larga melena negra risada ya que estaba algo alejada acomodando un par de libro en un estante.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -Pregunto de nuevo frotando sus ojos sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-Te encontré tirado en la calle, según puedo deducir estuviste tomando y alguien se aprovecho de eso, te golpearon y robaron dejándote en un callejón, así que te traje aquí para curar tus heridas, soy enfermera. -Dijo con simpleza.

-Gracias, fue lo único que atino a decir el chico avergonzado por su descuido.

-Tengo que irme, en treinta minutos empieza mi turno y me choca llegar tarde, pero te quedas en tu casa. Las pocas cosas que te dejaron están en esa mesa, deje comida en el refrigerador, solo tienes que calentarle un poco.

-No tienes que molestarte tanto por mi.

-No es molestia me alegra poder ayudarte, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Bonito nombre Harry, yo soy Nuria Wood, un gusto conocerte y te dejo porque se me hace tarde. -Abrio la puerta pero antes de atravesar el umbral regreso. -Por favor si el portero te pregunta algo eres mi primo y estas de visita porque no eres de aquí. -Dijo apenada por haber tenido que mentir.

-Claro, como digas.

El pelinegro solo vio como la chica salió rápidamente por la puerta, por más que parpadeaba tratando de distinguir mejor su rostro no lo logro. Por un momento pensó que se estaba volviendo loco porque esa voz era igual a la de Hermione, pero no podía ser posible, esa amable muchacha no podía ser ella.

En la mesa encontró su varita, al parecer Hermione la había encontrado cerca de él y como no sabía ni para que serbia esa vara de madera la guardo.

Harry al instante reparo su gafas y eso le hizo recordar a un mas la primera vez que su castaña amiga reparo sus rotos lentes. Tratando de sumirse de nuevo en su desesperación por no encontrarla curioseo por el lugar, era un departamento modesto pero cómodo, muy bien organizado y limpio. Había solo una recamara y una pequeña alcoba, al igual que un baño y un cocina y un comedor pequeño de madera.

En la sala vio sobre una mesa algunas fotografías, en ellas aparecía una niña de larga cabellera negra y ojos almendrados que tendría unos 10 años con una anciana de ojos de igual color, por lo que pensó que esa niña debía ser Nuria de pequeña.

Estaba sumamente agradecido con Nuria, pensó que tenía un gran corazón y era muy amable para haber ayudado a un desconocido e incluso haberlo cuidado y dejarlo entrar y dormir en su departamento. La chica era un muggle muy bondadosa.

Su estomago rugía por el hambre y fue el refrigerador a sacar la comida que calentó rápidamente con un sencillo hechizo, la comida era deliciosa. A penas término lavo los platos y acomodo todo en su lugar, antes de irse encontró papel y pluma para escribir una nota.

Dejo la nota sobre la mesa de la cocina, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y con la varita limpio y arreglo su maltratada ropa para estar presentable. Su primera idea había sido desaparecer ahí mismo, pero por lo que le había comentado Nuria sobre el portero, lo mejor sería que lo viera salir del apartamento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione ya estaba en el hospital tan puntual como siempre aunque ella no lo recordaba, caminaba por uno de los pasillos rumbo a los elevadores ya que le habían asignado ese día atender en otra área diferente a la de urgencia.

Cuando el elevador se abrió la muchacha entro y al ver a un rubio que la miraba de manera insistente se sonrojo. Se acordó en ese momento que se trataba del mismo muchacho con el que había chocado el día anterior y al parecer el también se acordaba de ella porque no apartaba la vista.

Después de pensarlo un poco se atrevió a hablarle.

-Lamento mucho haberlo empujado. -Se disculpo de nuevo sonriendo con timidez.

-No te preocupes yo también estaba distraído.

La chica sonrió aliviada al ver que no estaba molesto, aunque le pareció un poco arrogante por su modo de hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Pregunto el rubio sin apartar sus ojos grises de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Nuria Wood, Señor.

-Soy Draco Malfoy. Pero puedes decirme solo Draco. -Le dijo de manera seductora.

La chica movió la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos como buscando algo.

-Lamento mucho señor Malfoy no puedo complacerlo, no es correcto siendo yo la enfermera asignada el día de hoy para atender a su madre.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta del ascensor la chica salió. -Si me disculpa tengo que hacer mi ronda. -Se despidió cortes pero sin dejarse impresionar por la coquetería del rubio.

Draco pensó que incluso en carácter firme esa chica se parecía a Granger, dulce y amable para disculparse, inocente y tierna para sonrojarse de esa manera e inteligente, altiva y orgullosa como para dejarse amedrentar. Si no fuera una simple enfermera muggle sin magia en verdad creería que se trataba de la misma Hermione Granger.


	4. Yo soy Hermione Granger

-4-

Yo Soy Hermione Granger

Mientras Hermione caminaba rumbo a su trabajo no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, ahora que lo pensaba mas fríamente le parecía una locura haber alojado en su departamento a un desconocido, además de que lo había dejado solo facilitándole las cosas en caso de que fuera un ladrón y le robara las pocas pertenencias que tenia.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que era alguien de confianza, o al menos eso le inspiraba cuando despertó en la mañana y lo vio dormir plácidamente era como si en otras ocasiones hubiera estado en esa situación. Sus ojos verdes eran muy bonitos pero reflejaban tristeza, algo le había pasado que lo tenía en ese estado. Solo esperaba que al regresar a su departamento todo estuviera en orden y el chico se sintiera mejor.

Por un momento sintio como si Harry fuera alguien de su pasado, pero descarto esa idea cuando despertó, era casi imposible que el chico la conociera. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de la última vez que pensó en su vida pasada, en los recuerdos que había perdido, era frustrante no saber quién era realmente pero había tenido la determinación de seguir adelante.

No tenia manera de saber quien había sido ella antes pues cuando la abuelita la encontró no llevaba nada con ella, más que la ropa que llevaba puesta y que había quedado inservible y había sido quemada para no dejar rastros a sus posibles perseguidores. Al no tener nada había adoptado completamente la personalidad de Nuria, eso era lo más factible, en ese momento era como si ella acabara de nacer tenia la mente en blanco y no tenia la manera de encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles, acoplarse a una nueva vida y a los recuerdos que la anciana ponía en su mente de una infancia y una vida que no era la suya, sino de Nuria y cuando le conto la verdad se dio cuenta que no tenía nada y se aferro a esos recuerdos de una infancia feliz que no le pertenecían y que sin embargo era lo único que tenia.

Todos sus recuerdos estaban dormidos junto con su magia, en esos momentos si alguien le hablara del mundo mágico lo más seguro seria que lo calificaría de loco y absurdo. La chica era lógica y sumamente racional nunca creía en algo que no pudiera comprobar o ver por sus propios ojos y siendo que ahora había perdido toda noción de ese mundo, no tenia esas pruebas que le hicieran creer en la magia.

Cuando se topo en el elevador con Malfoy, le pareció un chico arrogante y le ocurría algo muy similar a lo que le pasaba con Harry, había algo familiar en esos chicos, aunque le inspiraban sentimientos muy diferentes entre sí, algo en el rubio le daba desconfianza como si no le simpatizara del todo aunque era muy amable aunque un tanto pretencioso.

Con esos pensamientos acosándola Hermione hacia su ronda en el hospital, ese día la habían asignado a al área de cardiología como ayudante de enfermera. Entraba a cada habitación al lado de la enfermera y el doctor de turno esperando que la presentaran con los pacientes.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba la señora Malfoy cuando pasaron a revisarla estaba dormida, según los informes no había pasado una buena noche por lo que el médico decidió pasar más tarde para no tener que despertarla.

La chica la observo con detenimiento se parecía mucho a su hijo, con el mismo aire aristocrático que no perdía a pesar de encontrarse en esas circunstancias. Había leído ya su expediente en un par de días se le realizaría una intervención quirúrgica a corazón abierto, según leía tenía muchas oportunidades de que todo saliera bien, era una mujer saludable dentro de lo que cavia y esperaban que resistiera la operación.

Parecía un día normal de no ser porque cambio de manera abrupta cuando sonó la alarma en una de las habitaciones, un paciente había entrado en paro. Hermione se apresuro y aparto a Draco rápidamente para poder atender a su madre, el monitor indicaba que su corazón había dejado de latir, las asistencias no llegaban y el médico a cargo de su caso estaba en quirófano. No tenia mucho tiempo para seguir esperando por lo que tomo lo necesario para reanimarla y asi lo hizo, con esfuerzo logro estabilizarla.

Draco no se había movido de la habitación, estaba sumamente pálido viendo como la chica inyectaba a su madre y comenzaba a reanimarla. El médico llego seguido de un par de enfermeras mas experimentadas cuando la señora Malfoy ya se encontraba estable.

-¿Qué ocurrió señorita Wood?

-La señora Malfoy tuvo un paro cardiaco, le di reanimación. -Indico paso a paso todo lo que hizo indicando los medicamentos utilizados.

-Buen trabajo Wood. -Alago el doctor haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha. -Llene los informes y puede retirarse ya.

Hermione obedeció saliendo de la habitación, ese día para su suerte tenía solo un par de clases y podría ir a casa a dormir un poco, después de haber cuidado de Harry y de los dobles turnos que realizo estaba sumamente cansado.

Malfoy estaba muy conmocionado por lo ocurrido como para seguirla. Esa había sido su intención cuando se encontró de nuevo con la chica en el elevador, quería saber más de esa joven que se parecía tanto a su antigua enemiga y que le parecía encantadora, pero ahora no podía despegarse de su madre por ningún motivo, según le explicaron los médicos de no ser por la pronta intervención y eficiencia de la enfermera Wood su madre hubiera muerto.

Cuando Hermione llego a su departamento comprobó que todo estaba en su lugar, solo Harry se había ido, encontró en la mesa una nota que no tardo en leer.

Nuria:

No tengo palabras para agradecer tu ayuda, has sido un ángel.

Espero poder recompensar muy pronto todas tus atenciones.

Hasta muy pronto

Harry Potter.

La chica sonrió complacida en esos momentos tocaban a la puerta, se dirigí a abrirla y se encontró con un gran ramo de flores.

Harry le había llevado el ramo como agradecimiento.

-Espero que te guste. -Dijo el chico, pero debido a lo alto del arreglo no pudo ver el rostro de la chica de inmediato.

-Son realmente hermosas no debiste molestarte. -Agradeció dejándolo pasar y tomando ella misma las flores en sus manos para ponerlas en un jarrón.

-No es ninguna molestia, es muy poco a lo que mereces ayer me salvaste.

-Pasa ponte cómodo en lo que las pongo en agua. -Contesto avergonzada

Harry se sentó en un sillón esperando que regresara la chica.

-Tiene mucho que vives aquí Nuria. -Hablo un poco fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara.

-Casi dos años. -Contesto desde la cocina

En eso entro a la sala con un jarrón entre sus manos, lo coloco en la mesa de la sala y hasta ese momento Harry pudo ver el rostro de Hermione.

De la impresión el color abandono su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien? te pusiste muy pálido. -Dijo preocupada y se acerco a tocar la frente del muchacho para ver si no tenía fiebre.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Parece que viste un fantasma.

-Lo vi. -Dijo a punto de un colapso el chico.

-No te entiendo ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

-Si es solo que te pareces tanto.

-¿A quién? -Pregunto con curiosidad

-De no ser que tengo la certeza que no tenía hermanos tú podrías pasar por su gemela. Se llama Hermione. -Dijo con tristeza cuando menciono su nombre.

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro del muchacho, no quiso seguir preguntando.

-El parecido es sorprendente. -Dijo sin reponerse aun de la sorpresa, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos le sudaban. -Serian idénticas de no ser por el color del cabello, el de ella es castaño.

La que palideció en esta ocasión fue la chica al escuchar ese detalle. -Me gustaría conocerla

-No lo creo posible desapareció hace algunos años.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? -El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

-Es una historia larga de contar. -Dijo con tristeza. -La secuestraron hace más de tres años y no sé nada de ella desde entonces. -Harry no sabía porque le contaba a esa chica de Hermione pero le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Hace más de tres años?

-Sí. -Afirmo -La hemos buscado todo este tiempo pero no hemos tenido suerte.

-Se parece mucho a mí. -Volvió a insistir la chica.

-Como explicarte, es como si fueran su doblo, la única diferencia es el cabello el tuyo es negro y el de ella es castaño.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Hermione Granger

La chica se esforzaba por recordar a partir de lo que Harry le estaba contando, pero por más que lo intentaba su mente seguía bloqueada. Pensaba que era mucha casualidad el parecido, además que el tiempo que había pasado desde su desaparición y su pérdida de memoria era el mismo.

-¿Estás bien? -Ahora era Harry quien la interrogaba con preocupación la chica se había quedado con la mirada perdida como si se concentrara en algo y estaba pálida.

-Si estoy bien. Es solo que me sorprendió lo que me cuentas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Si es una broma te aseguro que no es gracioso. -Le dijo un poco irritado creyendo que se estaba burlando de su tragedia.

-No te molestes, permíteme explicarte. -Se levanto y tomo un portarretratos para mostrarle la foto. -La abuelita de la foto se llamaba Selene y la chica a su lado…

-Eres tú. -Termino Harry la frase. Ella solo movió de manera negativa la cabeza.

-No sé quién soy, hace poco más de tres años me encontró Selene a la orilla de un rio casi muerta, al parecer me golpe muy fuerte la cabeza y perdí la memoria. Nuria era su nieta y había muerto meses antes de que me encontrara, al principio Selene me hizo creer que yo era su nieta pero meses después me conto la verdad, yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, no sé quien soy o de donde vengo. Adopte la personalidad de Nuria y permanecí con Selene como mi abuela no solo porque ella me salvo, si no porque no tenía una vida, ni siquiera un nombre que no fuera el que ella me había dado.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, asimilando apenas lo que la chica le estaba contando, pero apenas pudo calmarse un poco la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Pero tu cabello? -Pregunto sin soltarla.

-Selene me dijo que hombres encapuchados me habían buscado, que al parecer me perseguían por las condiciones en las que me había encontrado, cambio el color de mi cabello para protegerme y yo sigo haciendo lo mismo.

-No puedo creerlo. -Dijo conmocionada mientras lloraba lleno de felicidad. -No puedo creer que por fin te encontré Hermione.

-¿En serio creer que soy ella? Quizás solo nos estamos confundiendo.

-Hay una manera de comprobarlo. -Dijo sacando su varita del bolsillo y tomando su brazo desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en la casa que le había heredado Sirius a Harry.

Hermione sintió que vomitaría por la sensación de vacío en su estomago al desaparecer.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? -Temerosa pregunto viendo a su alrededor

-Eres bruja. -Le aviso Harry

-¿Bruja?

-Pertenecemos al mundo mágico Hermione, somos magos.

-No puede ser posible. -Contesto en shock la chica.

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar pero te aseguro que todo lo que te digo es verdad. Y se como demostrarlo.

Harry subió con rapidez las escaleras y después de un par de minutos ya bajaba a toda carrera con una pequeña caja de madera en sus manos y un álbum de fotos. Ayudo a la chica a sentarse porque aun estaba conmocionada por toda la información.

-Mira son fotos de nosotros en Hogwards.

-¿Hogwards?

-El colegio de magia y hechicería, en esa foto estamos los tres en primer grado, tu y ese pelirrojo de ahí es Ron nuestro mejor amigo y yo, ella es Ginny su hermana, el Hagrid, Neville, Luna, los gemelos Weasley Fred y George. -Le decía señalando rostros sonrientes que se movían y saludaban a la cámara.

El rostro de Hermione estaba lívido al darse cuenta Harry la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo. -Sé que esto es muy rápido para ti y que no recuerdas nada de lo que te digo.

-Es que no puedo creer que la magia exista, mucho menos que yo sea bruja.

-Ten esto te convencerá. -Le dijo entregando la caja de madera.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo para que lo veas por ti misma.

Al abrir la caja se encontró con tu varita, no se atrevía a tocarla.

-Cuando te secuestraron hicieron que tiraras tu varita yo la he conservado desde entonces. -Le dijo con cariño acariciando su cabello. -Tómala eso te convencerá.

La mano de la chica temblaba por nervios, apenas roso con sus dedos la varita sintio una corriente eléctrica traspasar su cuerpo y cuando la sostuvo firmemente entre sus manos la varita reacciono haciendo que algunas chispas salieran de la punta.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho sintiendo como si la varita fuera otra extensión de si misma. Un poco asustado la guardo de nuevo en la caja.

-Llévame a mi casa.

-Pero Hermione.

-Entiéndeme Harry, estoy confundida este es un mundo que desconozco, yo necesito pensar.

-Está bien. -Dijo un poco decepcionado. -Pero si me permites puedo visitarte mañana junto con unos amigos.

-Claro, pero tendría que ser después de mi turno en el hospital.

-Perfecto. -Dijo abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza antes de desaparecer, Harry no podía ser más feliz al haber encontrado a Hermione.

Se aparecieron de nuevo en el departamento de la chica y Harry se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que la chica correspondió con alegría.

Hermione a penas se quedo solo se tumbo en la cama para pensar, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, después de tantas veces desear saber algo de su vida pasada, ahora sin esperarlo se daba cuenta que ella era una bruja y que había un mundo mágico que ella no solo no recordaba, si no que le costaba trabajo aceptar su existencia.

Harry le había dejado el álbum de fotos para que siguiera viéndolo con la esperanza de que comenzara a recordar. Entre mas veía las fotos mas se desesperaba al no recordar esos rostros sonrientes y amigables que le saludaban. Se veía a sí misma en aquellas imágenes feliz al lado de sus mejores amigos pero de alguna manera sentía como si no fuera ella.

No sabía que pasaría a partir de ahora.


	5. El Ultimo Recuerdo De Hermione Granger

-5-

El Último Recuerdo De Hermione

Era una sensación extraña la que le invadía se veía en las fotos pero no recordaba nada, era como si le contaran la vida de otra persona, pero en esas extrañas imágenes que no paraban de moverse lucia feliz, lo notaba por el brillo en sus ojos, por las sonrisas que compartía, lucia cómoda del brazo de sus amigos siempre en medio de un chico pelirrojo y el moreno de gafas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba que a su mente llegara aunque fuera un vago recuerdo de lo que había sido su vida y eso le frustraba, comenzaba a dolor la cabeza de tanto esfuerzo, rendida cerro el álbum de fotos y cerró los ojos masajeado sus cienes intentando que el dolor se fuera.

Todo era confuso, Harry le hablaba de un mundo increíble donde existía la magia, los magos y la brujas y a ella le costaba creerlo, era como leer los libros de cuentos infantiles donde describen mundos fantásticos que solo fomentaban la imaginación de los pequeños, por lo que no podía evitar mostrar resistencia, lo hubiera considerado solo un loco si ella misma no hubiera experimentado la aparición y esa sensación extraña cuando tomo esa varita que ahora estaba en su estuche sobre su mesa de noche.

Se sentia tan abrumada que le faltaba el aliento, ¿Quién era ella? porque sabia muy bien que no era Nuria Wood y por más que Harry le afirmaba que era Hermione Granger sentía como si le hablaran de otra persona y no de ella ¿Algún día recuperaría sus recuerdos? Se preguntaba desesperadamente y muy a su pesar no sabía la respuesta.

Llevo sus dedos a la cicatriz en su nuca sintiendo la textura rugosa y abultada que se escondía tras su abundante cabello negro, abrió los ojos y se levanto de la cama para ir a verse al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en su habitación.

Se paro frente al espejo y vio su imagen reflejada, se observo por largo rato tratando de encontrar algo en ella, algo que le dijera quien era en realidad o que la hiciera comprobar y admitirse a si misma ser una bruja. Llevaba el cabellos suelto que le caia en cascada sobre su espalda y hombreo era largo y ondulado, algunos rizos se formaban de manera natural en las puntas, era completamente negro, como lo recordaba la primera vez que abrió los ojos y se enfrento al mundo sin recuerdo, con la mente en blanco.

Ese era de sus primeros recuerdo, cuando abrió los ojos y se topo con el rostro amable de una anciana de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y piel arrugada que la miraba con sus intensos ojos azules y le sonreía feliz. Recordaba cómo le comenzó a hablar con calma para explicarle que había tenido un accidente, aturdida, confusa y desorientada escuchaba en silencio la narración de esa vieja mujer que le pasó un espejo para que se viera, y al ver su propia imagen era como ver a una desconocida que la observaba del otro lado del cristal con confusión y desconcierto.

Volvía a revivir esas sensaciones ahora mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su rostro trazando sus rasgos intentando reconocerse mientras esas manos de delgados dedos tocaban su piel. Giraba sobre sí misma para verse desde varios angulos como si eso le ayudara a recordar, pero nada ocurría.

Camino hacia la mesa de noche tomando la cajita que resguardaba esa varita que decía Harry le había pertenecido y sin querer pensarlo mucho la tomo en su mano y regreso frente al espejo. Cerro los ojos deseando con todo su ser poder recordar, poder se la misma persona que habia sido, buscando en su interior sus recuerdos con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió como una energía fluía en su interior y pasaba por cada parte de su cuerpo y se extendía dándole una sensación agradable de calor, la cicatriz en su nuca le escoció y palpito como si se fuera abrir de nuevo causando un extraño dolor, no era insoportable pero si incomodo, pero aguanto, concentrándose aun mas, explorando lo más recóndito de su memoria y una chispa de luz ilumino sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, mientras se veía a si misma correr descalza con un vestido sucio y desgarrado entre los árboles que le arañaban al pasar a toda velocidad, cayo varias veces en el lodoso piso y se levantaba con dificultad solo para continuar corriendo, temblaba todo su cuerpo y veía a sus espaldas cada poco tiempo mostrando miedo, terror, algo la perseguían. Continuo corriendo hasta la orilla de un rio, y entonces los vio, hombres vestidos de negro con mascara, uno de esos encapuchados se acercaba mientras los otros la apuntaban con sus varitas, ese que se acercaba se quito la máscara solo para mostrar su rostro lleno de burla y de satisfacción al tenerla acorralada. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio como antes de que se acercara ese repugnante hombre se lanzo a la corriente del rio, rayos de colores le pasaban rosando pero ninguno la golpe. Estaba luchando contra la corriente intentando mantenerse a flote cuando choco fuertemente golpeando su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos asustada llevando su mano libre a la nuca, asombrada dejo caer de rodillas son soltar la varita frente al espejo, donde lo que vio la hizo asombrarse aun mas su cabello era nuevamente castaño, el color negro había desaparecido solo para mostrar el color natural de sus rizos.

Ese tenía que ser el último recuerdo de Hermione Granger, había sido el momento en que había perdido sus recuerdos tras golpearse contra las rocas. Estaba confundida y desorientada pero una pequeña esperanza comenzó a arder en su interior, si había sido capaz de recordar eso quizás podría recuperar sus demás recuerdos.

Necesitaba creerlo, deseaba recobrar su identidad, por lo que no se detendría, buscaría sus recuerdos hasta encontrarlos. Pero siendo su esencia la misma concluiría con los compromisos que había adquirido como Nuria Wood, era lo menos que podría hacer por aquella amable anciana y su nieta que le había prestado su nombre por tanto tiempo.


	6. Perdón

-6-

Perdón

Eran muchas las emociones y sentimientos que se amontonaban en el pecho de Hermione. La incertidumbre que le había asaltado por tanto tiempo por fin se estaba disipando pero daba paso a otras emociones que no sabía cómo manejar.

Era una bruja por todos los cielos, y esa algo tan increíble y sorprendente que le costaba un gran trabajo asimilarlo, su lado racional le decía que estaba enloqueciendo, pero al tomar su varita sentia tantas cosas que le hacían que no tuviera dudas de que la magia existía.

Esa mañana se dirigió al hospital, donde le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

-Señorita Wood. -Le llamo una de las enfermeras más experimentadas. -El Director me pidio le avisara que la espera en su oficina.

Hermione no sabía porque le llamaban pero obedeció de inmediato, toco la puerta y espero que permitieran pasar. Dentro de la oficina estaba el director tras su escritorio y de pie en una esquina de se encontraba de un rubio, al que en un inicio no presto mucha atención la nerviosa castaña. Pero claro Draco por otro lado se había quedado pasmado al ver al que él creía era una muggle de nombre Nuria con el cabello castaño en lugar de negro.

Algo había cambiado y eso lo noto de solo ver a la chica que estaba frente al director del hospital, ya no le cavia duda, si antes solo había sospechado que esa muchacha era Hermione Granger, ahora lo estaba comprobando al ver un brillo muy diferente en sus ojos. Era como si algo en su vieja personalidad saliera a flote.

-Señorita Wood tome asiento por favor.

-Gracias. -se sentó frente al director.

-Le mande llamar para felicitarla por su gran desempeño, me informaron que gracias a su pronto y eficiente intervención salvo a una de nuestras paciente.

-Solo cumplí con mi trabajo señor.

-Además de eficiente es usted muy modesta y eso me complace aun más, otro motivo por la que le llame es para informarle que el señor Malfoy aquí presente a solicitado que sea usted la enfermera particular de su madre. -menciono dirigiendo su mirada a donde está el rubio que dio dos pasos al frente poniéndose a un lado de donde la chica está sentada.

-Deseo además darle una recompensa.

-No es necesario señor Malfoy yo solo cumplí con mi trabajo.

-Insisto en que lo reciba.

-Yo también ínsito en que no es necesario. Gracias.

Testaruda y orgullosa como siempre pensó para sus adentros el rubio, por lo que sabía que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo, ella nada aceptaría.

-Si a si lo prefiere está bien, pero igual me interesa que se haga cargo de manera personal del cuidado de mi madre.

-Le agradezco que deposite en mí su confianza, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar eso tampoco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que su madre necesita a alguien con mayor experiencia que yo, no sé si sepa pero yo aun soy ayudante de enfermera y siguo estudiando para poder ejercer.

-Eso no importa ayer demostró sus capacidades.

-En verdad les agradezco esta oportunidad pero no puedo aceptar, y menos ahora.

-Porque señorita Wood.

-Por motivos personales me temo que tendré que darme de baja en el programa de servicio social, al menos por un tiempo, justo ahora me dirigía con la jefa de enfermeras para informarle de mi situación.

-Entiendo. -Dijo el director. -Entonces no tiene caso insistir.

Hermione se disculpo y salió de la oficina con rapidez esperando poder evitar que el rubio l alcanzara, sabia por su actitud que no se daría por vencido y en esos momentos ella no se encontraba en su mejor momento para dar explicaciones.

Y la castaña no se equivoco el rubio le dio alcance y la detuvo antes de que llegara al ascensor.

-Granger. -Le llamo y la chica giro desconcertada.

-Como sabes… como sabes quién soy… -le tembló la voz al hablar.

-Así que si eres Granger. -Dijo sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Tú me conoces. -Pregunto la chica y por la pregunta Draco concluyo que algo andaba mal con ella.

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? -Pregunto y como toda respuesta Hermione movió de manera negativa la cabeza. -Ya veo, ¿Podemos platicar?

-Ahora no puedo necesito darme de baja y tengo muchas tramites que hacer.

-Mas tarde.

-Tal vez. -Dijo alejándose.

Draco no podría creer que esa guapa mujer fuera en realidad Hermione Granger. Se veía tan distinta físicamente. No se dio por vencido, paso casi todo el dia al lado de su mama con la esperanza de que Hermione fuera a verla al menos por ultima vez y no se equivoco.

Narcisa estaba despierta cuando la castaña entro a despedirse.

-Señora Malfoy. -Saludo la chica

-Granger. -Exclamo desconcertada la rubia.

-Veo que usted también me conoce. -Dijo viendo al rubio que estaba sentado al lado de cama.

-Como no conocerte, si eres una de las heroínas del mundo mágico. -Hermione no comprendió la declaración de la rubia, pero no tuvo el valor de preguntar de que hablaba, se limito a sonreír con timidez.

-Siento no recordarla. -Se disculpo. -Pero perdí la memoria, pero no he venido aquí para contarle mis penas, he venido para despedirme y desear que se recupere lo antes posible. -Dijo con sinceridad y sonrió alentadoramente.

-Gracias Hermione. Espero verte de nuevo. -Dijo la rubia sin perder detalle de que su hijo miraba de manera insistente a la castaña.

-Espero que para entonces pueda recordarla.

-Solo deseo que cuando lo hagas puedas perdonarme.

-¿Perdonarla? -Pregunto pero al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la mujer prefirió no insistir. -En ocasiones en mejor olvidar y continuar adelante, solo es bueno dar un vistazo al pasado para no cometer los mismos errores y aprender de nuestras fallas pasada.

-Tan sabelotodo como siempre. -Dijo con fastidio el rubio.

-Eso no puedo afirmarlo o negarlo, pero quizas tengas razon. Si me disculpan, señora Malfoy hasta luego.

-Suerte. -Le deseo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir la castaña.

Cuando se fue Draco permaneció mirando hacia la puerta por unos segundos.

-Es bonita. -La voz de su madre lo saco del transe.

-Nada especial. -Dijo orgulloso.

-No parece que pienses eso en realidad.

-Porque seria de otra manera.

-Se nota por la manera en que la miras que no la consideras alguien común.

-Alucinaciones tuyas madre. -Dijo ocultando su rostro avergonzado. -Ya tengo que irme, mañana temprano regreso.

-Si está bien. -Dijo su madre con una sonrisa, pensando en que iría a alcanzar a la leona. Y no se equivocaba.

La alcanzo cuando esta caminaba rumbo a su departamento, comenzó a caminar al lado de la chica que no detuvo su paso, ni dijo nada de que la estuviera acompañando.

-Asi que no tienes recuerdos Granger.

-Ninguno.

-Lo imagino, de otra forma no estarías hablando conmigo. Cuando te vi la primera vez lo sospeche pero dado que no me hechizaste al verme pensé que solo era coincidencia de que te parecieras.

-Supongo por lo que dices que no nos llevábamos bien.

-Nos odiábamos. -Confeso divertido el rubio.

-Ya veo. Entonces porque me hablas ahora si nos odiábamos, al menos yo tengo la escusa por perder la memoria ¿Pero tú que escusa tienes?

-Ya no hay motivos para pelear o para odiarte. Tú y tus amigos terminaron con eso.

-¿Harry?

-Te acuerdas de él. -Dijo levantando la ceja.

-Él fue quien me dijo quien era. Apenas ayer no tenía ni idea que fuera una bruja o que existiera la magia.

-Vaya que estas mal. -Dijo con burla el rubio.

-No necesito que me digas algo que ya se.

-Disculpa. ¿Y que piensas hacer?

-No sé porque tienes tanto interés en saber, si como tú dices ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Las cosas cambiaron Granger, quizás tiene razón y no somos amigos, pero tampoco somos enemigos. Desapareciste de manera tan repentina que no pude agradecer tu ayuda y que me salvaran la vida y ahora que estas frente a mi tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo. -Le dijo deteniendo su paso al ponerse frente a la chica. -Se que no recuerdas nada pero sé que eres tan persistente que lograras en algún momento recuperar tus recuerdos y cuando lo hagas entenderás lo que voy a decirte ahora. Perdóname por ser un patán contigo, por insultarte y lastimarte, ya no soy lo que solía ser y me arrepiento de todas las bajezas que cometí en tu contra.

Hermione se quedo anonadada sin poder creer lo que ese chico le decía, si bien no recordaba esa enemistad que había mantenido con el rubio, debía reconocer que se necesitaba valor para expresarse de esa manera.

-Siendo así te perdono Malfoy.

-No deberías otorgarme el perdón, al menos no sin haber recuperado la memoria.

-Bueno creo que eso ya no importa, aun recordando ya no se puede hacer nada con lo que ya pasó y se necesita valor para disculparse, así que te perdono. -Dijo Sin mas y siguió caminando.

Draco la vio entrar a un edificio antes de saludar al portero, no podía creer que Hermione con o sin memoria fuera capaz de perdonarlo tan fácil.


	7. Enamorado

-7-

Enamorado

Harry no cavia de felicidad después de tantos años de angustia y sufrimiento por no encontrar a Hermione, por fin había terminado. En cuanto dejo a Hermione en su casa y sin importar lo tarde que era se presento en la madriguera.

La señora Weasley salió envuelta en su bata al lado de su marido, en cuanto vieron al pelinegro al otro lado de la puerta lo dejaron pasar.

-¿Ocurre algo Harry? -Le preguntaron después de saludarlo con un típico abrazo.

-La encontré. -Dijo con una radiante sonrisa y al momento los señores Weasley comprendieron a que se refería.

-¿Pero Dónde? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo? -Comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas.

Por el escándalo bajo Ginny que aun vivía en casa de sus padres.

-¿Qué paso? -Dijo tallando sus ojos adormilada

-Hermione apareció. -Grito con felicidad su madre.

-Ginny abrio los ojos con asombro y su rostro reflejaba la enorme felicidad de saber que pro fin había aparecido su amiga, después de que ya había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla.

El ojiverde solo atino a abrazar con fuerza a la eufórica pelirroja que no paraba de hacer mas y mas preguntas sobre su amiga.

-Ella está bien. -Comenzó a explicar. -Solo que no tiene memoria, al parecer cuando la secuestraron tuvo un accidente al escapar de los mortífagos y se golpeo la cabeza.

-Ahora entiendo porque después de tantos años no regreso. -Dijo con pena el señor Weasley.

-Ni siquiera sabía que era bruja.

-¿Pero está bien? -Pregunto de nuevo Molly

-Está bien. -Repitió sin perder el ánimo Harry y continuo contándoles toda la historia de la que hacia tan poco tiempo el mismo se había enterado.

Hermione había llegado a su departamento, en sus planes estaba concluir sus estudios en enfermería, pero deseaba primero aclarar su mente, necesitaba recuperar sus recuerdos para sentirse completa de nuevo.

En sus manos sostenía el álbum de fotos intentando recordar quieres las personas en ellas, esos rostros sonrientes tan conocidos y al mismo tiempo tan extraños. Solo el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cuando abrió la puerta una guapa muchacha de cabellos rojos se abalanzo contra ella sacándole todo el aire de lo fuerte que la abrazaba.

-Hermione. -Dijo entre lágrimas de emoción.

-La estas ahogando Ginny suéltala. -Le dijo un pelirrojo muy parecido a ella.

Tras el par de pelirrojos estaba Harry sonriente.

-Se que no los recuerdas pero ellos a ti si, y se morían por verte, no se aguantaron las ganas de acompañarme. -Explico el pelinegro.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, no los recordaba, sin embargo sintió algo muy especial cuando la pelirroja la abrazo con tanto cariño.

-Siento no recordarlos. -Se disculpo.

-No te preocupes Hermy ya nos recordaras, yo soy Ginny tu mejor amiga y este de aquí es mi hermano Ron.

-Pasen por favor -Los invito a entrar.

Hasta ese momento vio a una chica rubia de enormes ojos azules que permanecía escondida tras Harry con timidez.

-Tú eres…

-Soy Luna.

-Te sientes bien están demasiado pálida. -Luna agacho la mirada y Ron se sonrojo muchísimo.

-Esto… Bueno veras Hermione… Luna es mi esposa…

-Hacen una bonita pareja. -Dijo sin más con una gran sonrisa la castaña.

Luna suspiro aliviada. -Gracias Hermione, tenía miedo de que te enojaras.

-Enojarme ¿Por qué?

-Bueno es que tu y Ron eran por decirlo de alguna manera novios cuando desapareciste, creí que te molestaría saber que nos casamos.

Hermione entendió su preocupación y sonrió comprensiva. -Luna yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, pero aun así no puedo enojarme al saber que personas que fueron y serán importantes, lograron ser felices sin mí.

Luna se abrazo a la castaña con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas y ella le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla. -Además hacen una bonita pareja.

Ron también estaba aliviado ahora que Hermione sabia de su matrimonio con Luna. Hermione siempre sería importante para el, pero con los años su cariño por ella se había transformado y se enamoro perdidamente de las locuras de Luna.

Ginny, Luna, Ron y Harry le contaban anécdotas sobre sus años del colegio, las aventuras que vivieron juntos, sobre las vacaciones en la madriguera, sobre la guerra y su triunfo sobre el innombrable. Hermione escuchaba atenta y de vez en cuando se contagiaba de las risas de todos cuando las historias se tornaban divertidas.

Cuando ya era algo tarde y los chicos se despidieron prometiendo regresar al día siguiente, Harry se quedo un poco más para hablar a solas con Hermione.

-Quería hablar contigo un momento ahora que estamos solo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tus padres.

-¿Mis padres están vivos?

-Si están vivos. -Afirmo.

Harry le conto en resumen la manera en que los había protegido de la guerra al borrarles la memoria y que ellos seguían en Australia sin saber recordar que tenían una hija.

-Mi pregunta es para saber si deseas que recuperen su memoria ahora y que regresen contigo.

-Por ahora no.

-Estas segura.

-Si Harry, no quiero que regresen aun y que se preocupen por mi estado, quiero recordar antes, no quiero que sufran si no logro recuperar mis recuerdos. Si dices que están bien y son felices sin recordarme, creo que hasta no saber si lograre volver a ser lo que era no es conveniente mortificarlos.

-Sera como tu digas Hermy.

-Por cierto, se me había olvidado comentarte que me encontré con alguien de mi pasado.

-¿Con quién?

-Draco Malfoy

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Donde lo viste? -Pregunto a la defensiva.

-Hace un par de días lo conocí, yo cuidaba a su mama en el hospital, lo curioso es que me pidió perdón por algo del pasado, según me dijo me hizo la vida imposible.

-Eso es poco Hermione, no confies en el.

-Pero parece que ya cambio, ya lo he perdonado.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no tienes idea de todo lo que nos hizo, de sus insultos, sus malos tratos, mas en tu contra, te humillo en cada oportunidad que tuvo.

-Harry ya lo perdone, no tiene caso seguir con la rencillas cuando el primer lugar yo no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, además el está arrepentido y me pidió perdón.

-Pues yo sigo sin confiar es su arrepentimiento.

-Parecía sincero Harry en verdad.

-No se Hermione, tengo años de no ver a Malfoy pero sigo pensando que no es de confianza. Pero se que lo que te diga no te hará cambiar de opinión, aun sin recuerdos sigues siendo tan obstinaba y testaruda como siempre.

-Eso lo debo tomar como un cumplido o como un insulto. -Dijo divertida levantando la ceja.

-Nunca te insultaría. -Dijo con ternura tomando su barbilla. -Menos ahora que después de tanto años al fin te encontré mi querida Hermione. -La abrazo con suavidad y beso su frente.

Se despidieron cuando Harry ya bajaba por las escaleras, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias por que?

-Por buscarme, por no darte por vencido. Gracias por encontrarme. -Dijo al fin con una gran sonrisa.

-No me alcanzara la vida para agradecer a Merlín, por tener la dicha de poder volver a ver esa sonrisa tuya.

Harry termino de bajar las escaleras sintiendo un calor en su interior, Ginny tenía razón, era imposible negar ahora que se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.


	8. Rivales

-8-

Rivales

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en Granger, hacia algunos días que no sabía nada de ella, no era extraño considerando que ya no trabajaba en el hospital, pero aun no terminaba e hacerse a la idea de que esa chica fuera la misma leona que antaño había sido su dolor de cabeza.

No era la misma chiquilla, los años le habían favorecido y su cuerpo se había tornado tentador para cualquier hombre, pero eso no era lo que llamaba mas su atención, de cierto modo se sentía un tanto confuso por su repentino interés pero tenía que reconocer que el que le hubiera perdonado tan fácilmente lo confundía y gratificaba a partes iguales.

El tampoco era el mismo muchacho que había sido en el colegio, la guerra lo cambio también haciéndolo madurar de manera abrupta cuando su padre termino en Azkabar y el tubo que hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares que estaban en decadencia.

El corazón de su madre se había debilitado por todo lo vivido durante ese periodo, además no le había ayudado mucho que su amado esposo terminara encerrado de por vida en esa prisión. Pero de alguna manera tanto Narcisa como su hijo sabían que ese era el costo de sus errores, de sus prejuicios y malas acciones.

Lucius Malfoy murió dos años después de terminada la guerra agudizando el problema cardiaco del afectado corazón de la señora Malfoy. La intervención a la que sería sometida era riesgosa, pero era la única salida después de haber intentado todo en el mundo mágico.

A Narcisa Malfoy lo único que le preocupaba ya era dejar solo a Draco, en otras circunstancias, y a esas alturas ya se abría rendido antes la batalla con la muerte, pero aun no estaba lista para partir sabiendo que su único hijo se quedaría sumido en la más absoluta soledad. Su deseo más grande era morir después de dejar a su hijo con una buena compañera que le diera hijos y pudiera ser por fin feliz después de tantos sufrimientos.

Pero conforme pasaban el tiempo Draco solo se había interesado en sacar adelante los negocios de la familia, había vencido su tonto orgullo y encontró en entre los Muggles la manera de hacer negocios importantes, eso le ayudo en mucho para congraciarse con el ministerio de magia que aun lo veía con renuencia.

Una tarde cuando Narcisa estaba sola alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Puedo pasar. -Pregunto con timidez

-Claro. -Sonrió al ver a esa chica. -Pensé que no te vería de nuevo.

Hermione se sentó en una silla a un lado de su cama y le sonrió con sinceridad. -No había tenido oportunidad de visitarle, lo siento mucho. -Se disculpo.

-Lo bueno es que estas aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Adaptándome supongo aun no recuerdo nada. ¿Y usted como se encuentra?

-Tan bien como alguien en mi estado puede estar, pero por favor dime Narcisa.

-Está bien Narcisa.

La señora Malfoy sonrió antes de que su rostro mostrara un poco de tristeza.

-Crees que puedas perdonarnos Hermione. En el pasado te causamos mucho daño.

-Como lo ha dicho Narcisa eso es parte del pasado, pero si aun así quiere escucharlo, sepa que la perdono a usted y a su hijo por todo. Harry me ha contado muchas cosas y comprendo un poco todo lo que hicieron y aunque no los justifico entiendo que cometieron muchos errores, pero al final hicieron lo correcto, así que no se mortifique más.

-Gracias, necesitaba escucharlo.

-Debo irme, pero me da gusto encontrarla bien.

-Puedo pedirte algo, sé que no tengo derecho pero quisiera pedirte un gran favor.

-Claro.

-Podrías estar presente en mi operación.

-Se lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. -Le contesto con sinceridad, después se despidió para retirarse.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital saludando a sus viejas compañeras, hasta que se encontró con Malfoy que regresaba de la cafetería.

-Hermione. -Saludo.

-Hola Draco. -Replico haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera de que lo llamara po su nombre.

-¿Regresaste al hospital? -Pregunto ocultado su sorpresa.

-No, en realidad solo vine a visitar a tu mama. Espero que no te moleste pero me a pedido que esté presente en su cirugía y acepte.

-Por mi está bien, me da más confianza saber que alguien como tu estará presente.

-Bueno Draco me despido, Harry debe estarme esperandome, estamos arreglando algunas cosas en el ministerio

-¿Todo está bien? -Pregunto preocupado

-Si, pero al parecer desaparecí tanto tiempo que me tomaron por muerta.

-Vaya comprendo.

-Hasta Luego.

-Espera. -La detuvo. -Te puedo invitar a comer mañana.

-Te parece mejor si te invito a mi departamento, mañana van a ir los chicos para festejar que estoy bien.

-No creo, lo mejor será que nos veamos otro día que no estés ocupado.

-Porque no.

-Debes saber que no nos llevamos muy bien.

-Lo se, pero eso debe de cambiar no crees. Como esperas que se den cuenta de que no eres el mismo si no te muestras o tienes miedo.

Eso hirió el orgullo de Malfoy, por lo que termino aceptando. -Esta bien, a que hora.

-A partir de las seis.

-Ahí estaré. -Dijo un tanto irritado.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo hasta salir por la puerta principal, afuera ya la esperaba Potter lo que le molesto bastante, el chico era demasiado atento y miraba a la castaña con demasiado interés. Fue en ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta que Granger le interesaba y que Harry era su rival.


	9. Detrás de su Interes

-9-

Detrás de su interés

Llegaron al ministerio y al momento todas las miradas curiosas se posaron en ellos, Hermione estaba nerviosa en aquel lugar que no recordaba y el que la observaran de esa manera no le ayudaba a apaciguar su nerviosismo.

Caminaron por los pasillos y a su paso no faltaron personas conocidas que los detuvieran para saludarlos, la castaña contestaba con educación pero era notable que no recordaba a nadie, por mucho que le insistieran en contar donde y cuando se habían conocido, su pasado seguía borrosa eran pocos los fragmentos que aparecían en su mente.

Cuando por fin llegaron al elevador suspiro con cierto alivio.

-Pronto recordaras. -Dijo animándola Harry. -Se que es difícil todo esto, pero eres fuerte y pronto lo superaras.

-En verdad eso espero, es desesperante no poder recordar nada, cuando ignoraba quien era resultaba un poco más sencillo y ahora no puedo dar un paso sin toparme con alguien que sabe más de mil que yo misma. -La frustración de la castaña era más que evidente.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto volverás a ser la misma. -Tomo con cariño su mano para darle apoyo.

-Muchas gracias Harry. -Dijo sonriente y mirando sus ojos verdes con un profundo agradecimiento.

No tardaron en llegar a la oficina del ministro, ya los esperaban.

-Bienvenidos. -Les invito a sentarse y sonrió al ver a la chica que había estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludaron y se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Es un gusto saber que está usted bien señorita Granger.

-Gracias. -Contesto un poco ruborizada.

-Venimos con usted para hacer los trámites necesarios para finiquitar este asunto.

-Le debo una disculpa Señorita Granger, pero debe comprender que debido al tiempo que habia transcurrido tuvimos que parar la búsqueda.

-Comprendo, no se preocupe.

-Es una suerte que el Potter la encontrara.

-Estoy muy agradecida con él, quizás fue el único que siguió creyendo que yo vivía. -Explico la castaña.

-Si, es un gran amigo.

-Lo es. -Afirmo la chica con una gran sonrisa y el pelinegro solo pensó en cuanto le gustaría ser algo más que un buen amigo.

Estuvieron un par de horas arreglando los papeles que de alguna manera certificaban que ella seguía con vida, además de un par de tramites e interrogatorios de rigor sobre su secuestro y sus captores, fue demasiado breve tomando en consideración que no tenia recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido, pero la mayoría confiaba en que tarde o temprano recobraría sus recuerdos.

Harry acompaño también a su amiga a San Mungo con la esperanza de que le pudieran ayudar un poco para recuperarse de esa laguna en la que se habían convertido sus recuerdos. Pero a pesar del optimismo de los sanadores no lograron hacer ningún cambio sustancial en el estado de la chica.

Depues de una tarde ajetreada terminaron en una cafetería.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Confundida y sumamente frustrada.

-Sé que es difícil pero no hay que perder la esperanza de recuperarte por completo

-Se que debo ser paciente, pero en ocasiones me resulta muy difícil hacerlo, siento como si me hablaran de otra persona, no me veo haciendo todas esas cosas que hice, y aun no me acostumbro a saber que soy bruja y creer en la magia es complicado, de no ser porque todo lo que he visto en estos últimos días, aun no lo creería.

Harry la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-De cierta manera te entiendo, es difícil descubrir que tu vida era muy diferente a lo que has vivido estos últimos años, pero siempre has sido positiva, una gran chica inteligente y decidida, aun lo eres no te des por vencida.

La castaña sonrió un poco. -No sé qué aria si no estuvieras conmigo. -Beso su mejilla y extrecho mas el abrazo.

El pelinegro se estremeció por ese cálido beso y deseo ser capaz de apoderarse de esa boca, deseaba poder hablarle de sus sentimientos pero sabía que no era el momento para atosigarla con más cosas. Solo cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma que emanaba su cabellos y percibió la calidez de su piel un instante mas antes de soltarla.

-Ya todo está listo para mañana. -Dijo intentando suavizar las cosas.

-Nuestros amigos más cercanos asistirán.

-Que bien. -Contesto separándose de su amigo. -Espero que no tengas problemas de que invitara a Draco.

-¿Lo invitaste?

-Fui a visitar a Narcisa, la van a operar en poco tiempo y quería saber cómo se encontraba, y pues me encontré con Draco y le invite.

Harry intento no dejar fluir su molestia. -Aun no me convence ese cambio en Malfoy, ni creo que a los demás les agrade que asista a la fiesta de mañana.

-No veo el problema Harry, es mi fiesta y creo que puedo invitar a quien yo quiera.

-Y lo puedes hacer pero entiendo que no es fácil para nadie aceptar este tipo de cosas.

-Lo entiendo y agradezco tu preocupación pero me parece absurdo que esperes que tenga resentimientos contra alguien que solo conozco por lo que me hablan de el, no digo que no sea cierto todo lo que me cuentan, pero según lo veo es otra persona completamente diferente a la que alguna vez fue, incluso su madre es muy amable. Entiendo que en el pasado la guerra cambio a todos y que por eso temes que me lastimen, pero cuando los veo no encuentro a las mismas personas crueles y elitistas que me despreciaron, ahora son solo personas que luchan para sobrevivir.

-Sera como tu digas. -Dijo con seriedad.

-Por favor no te molestes. -Le pidió tomando su mano entre las suyas. -Dale una oportunidad de demostrar si a cambiado o no, si no resulta lo alejare de mi vida.

-No estoy molesto, solo me preocupa que te lastimen.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco profundamente, pero si quiero ser la misma que alguna vez fui necesito comenzar a enfrentar lo que deje atrás y el es parte de ese pasado.

El chico termino cediendo, solo esperaba que en verdad Malfoy no fuera la misma persona despreciable que había sido en el pasado, aun tenía sus reservas, todavía mas porque en esos años no había sabido nada de el o su vida, parecía tener una vida respetable después de lo ocurrido en la guerra, pero no estaba convencido.

Lo que Harry se negaba a aceptar era que veía en Malfoy un rival, pues el interés que estaba mostrando en Hermione no era usual, como tampoco lo era que se disculpara por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, intuía que algo se escondía detrás de ese interés.


	10. Noticias Excelentes

-10-

Noticias Excelentes

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como las ramas de los arboles arañaban su piel, pero no perdía tiempo en preocuparse por eso, tropezaba en su carrera y se levantaba aun mas apabullada y llena de hematomas y raspones, pero no podía detenerse, tenía que seguir corriendo. No importaba que el costado le doliera de la agitación y que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, no podía, no debía detenerse.

Sus ojos le ardía y sentía la garganta cerrada y seca, tanto que dolía, su respiración era tan agitada como irregular, apenas conseguía proporcionarle oxigeno a los pulmones, la agitación daba paso a el dolor y el ardor en su pecho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero las fuerzas le abandonaban, podía sentir a alguien siguiendo sus pasos, casi la alcanzaba. Tembló ante el panorama de darse por vencida, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía darse por vencida, tenía mucho por que vivir, mucho a que aferrarse.

Dejo de correr cuando estaba delante del rio, giro su rostro acorralada y vio a sus perseguidores, pero todos eran solo marchas negras ante sus ojos, solo era capaz de ver mascaras y un rostro al descubierto, ese rostro mirándola con burla, clavando sus ojos en ella como puñales, sabía que era su fin.

Salto entonces a las gélidas aguas, abandonándose a la muerte, sin miedo, con el valor que le quedaba ella misma estaba decidiendo su manera de morir. Las aguas revueltas la arrastraron, el agua entraba a sus pulmones causándole una tortura, después un golpe en seco y una oscuridad tragándola.

Pero su sueño no se detuvo imágenes llegaban y se iban, un castillo estaba en sus recuerdos, un andén y el expreso, rostros familiares, una familia de pelirrojos, un anciano de un rostro amable y lente de media luna, una gata sobre un escritorio en lo que parecía ser un salón de clases, un hombre enorme con una crecida barba ofreciéndole galletas.

Todo giraba a su alrededor tan aprisa que se sentía mareada, pero no cerró los ojos, seguían llegando mas y mas recuerdos; dos adultos de rostros afables una mujer con el mismo color de ojos que ella y acompaña de un hombre con su mismo cabello la acompañaban, una lechuza blanca ante ella entregándole regalos, un gato de un extraño color, una enorme biblioteca, el lago negro, Harry montando su escoba, Ron comiendo como troglodita en el gran comedor, y entre todas esas imágenes un jovencito rubio de ojos grises llamándola "sangre sucia".

No se detuvo ese collage de imágenes, recordó la guerra, la sangre, las muertes, sus propios gritos al ser torturada, las lagrimas de todos, las suyas propias, una última batalla y al final se sintió caer en un abismo y despertó sobresaltas.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía la pijama empapada de sudor frio y la boca seca y amarga como si el sabor de esas penas se hubiera quedado atorado en su garganta. Su cabeza le dolía con fuerza, y la herida en su nuca le escocía.

Agitada y alterada como estaba atino a tomar su varita que había guardado celosamente en el cajo de su cómoda se desapareció de su apartamento con dirección desconocida, solo protegida por la bata.

El timbre de una puerta sonó fuerte quebrantando la tranquilidad de la noche, era demasiado tarde para visitas o quizás demasiado temprano para ello, dependiendo por donde lo vieras, pero eso no era en esos momentos algo demasiado relevante.

Cerrando su bata se encamino escaleras abajo aun adormilado, se golpeo los dedos de su pie con la pata de una mesa y maldijo por lo bajo, estaba lo suficiente molesto por ser interrumpido a esas horas tan impropias, pero debía ser algo urgente considerando que no apartaban el dedo del timbre y eso le estaba destrozando los oídos.

Encendió las luces antes de abrir la puerta y apenas lo hizo le saltaron encina derribándolo. Solo eso lo hizo espabilar por completo al encontrarse tendido en el piso con el cuerpo de una mujer sobre él, ahorcándolo por lo fuerte con lo que se aferraba con sus brazos al cuello, de no soltarse no podría seguir respirando.

-¿Qué? -Exclamo con sobresalto

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio el cabello enmarañado y despeinado de una chica vestida con un pijama rosado, descalza y con una bata sin anudar.

Sobre el tenia a Hermione temblando aferrada a su cuello escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, sabia que lloraba por la humedad en su ropa. Como pudo se enderezo aun con sus brazos enredados aferrados con fuerza a él.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione? -Le pregunto suavemente levantándose del piso y cargándola con extrema facilidad.

Pero como toda respuesta escuchaba solo sollozos, la acomodo en un sillón, con delicadeza busco su rostro para ver sus ojos y los encontró. Comprendió todo cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con los color caramelo, ella sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con esa lucidez que había perdido por tanto tiempo.

-¡Oh Harry ya recuerdo! -Dijo emocionada con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del pelinegro y la estrecho en sus brazos lleno de felicidad.

Platicaron largamente sobre su recién recuperada memoria, fue difícil contarle de su secuestro y la persecución que termino con ella siendo tragada por las aguas de un embravecido rio.

Un poco de te acompaño esa charla y cuando los bostezos y el cansancio les estaban venciendo Harry la acompaño a la habitación en esa enorme casa que había pertenecido en el pasado a Sirius Black.

-Espero que estés cómoda.

-Gracias Harry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. -dijo sonriente.

-Por el contrario, tengo mucho porque darte las gracias. -Se inclino para abrazarlo y beso su mejilla, haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro del chico. -Es por ti que vuelvo a ser la misma.

La cercanía de Hermione lo estaba descontrolando, no ayudaba mucho sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios contra su mejilla, la estrecho con más fuerza en esa urgencia de sentirla, era imposible dominar sus sentimientos, la quería con todas sus fuerzas.

Esos años sin tenerla a su lado, sin saber cómo se encontraba le habían hecho darse cuenta que era mucho más que su mejor amiga, ahora tenía la certeza absoluta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione.

Sus manos sudaban de ansiedad y su corazón amenazaban con salirse de su pecho, esa calidez que transmitía el cuerpo de la castaña lo hacía vibrar de pies a cabeza, tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para liberarla de sus brazos y no cometer una imprudencia, sabía que tenía que darle tiempo, mas adelante le hablaría de sus sentimientos, por ahora necesitaba descansar.

No podía ser más feliz, Hermione estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos, su fiesta de bienvenida era estupenda por el simple hecho de que sus recuerdos habían retornado a su mente.

Fueron muchos años de vivir a medias, sin saber quién era realmente, y ahora se sentía completa después de armar todo el rompecabezas de su vida, tenia presente a la anciana que la había adoptado como su nieta, no quería olvidarla, le debía su vida y el no haberse dado por vencida.

-Estás segura.

-Si Harry cuanto antes hable con mis padres será mejor, sé que no me recuerdan pero aun así ya es tiempo de que regresen. Además muero por verlos de nuevo.

Hermione esperaba ver llegar a Draco, pero las horas pasaron y el no se presento, se sintió decepcionada pero trato de no pensar mucho en ello, recordando que a pesar de haberlo perdonado, no eran amigos, quizás era mejor asi para todos.

Lo que no sabía la castaña era que la operación de Narcisa se había adelantado y en esos momentos era preparada para llevarla al quirófano.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana abierta con un mensaje para Hermione.

Hermione Granger:

Mi madre pregunta por ti, será operada en media hora.

Draco Malfoy.

En cuanto leyó la carta se levanto apresurada de su asiento.

-Tengo que irme.

-Porque. -Pregunto Ginny y Harry a la vez.

-Le realizaran una cirugía muy delicada a la señora Malfoy y prometí estar presente.

-Te acompaño. -Se ofreció el pelinegro.

-No es necesario, además estaría mejor que te quedaron con los demás.

-Está bien. -Acepto a regañadientes.

La pelirroja miraba a Harry con un poco de tristeza al ver la manera en que este se desvivía por complacer a Hermione, para sus ojos ese amor que sentía había sido evidente siempre, no era nada nuevo y aun así resultaba doloroso. No podía culpar a nadie por su desilusión amoroso, en los sentimientos no se manda y ella siempre supo que la quería mucho antes de que Potter fuera capaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

No tardo en llegar al hospital, por petición de Narcisa la dejaron entrar como asistente de enfermería.

-Gracias. -Le dijo la Señora Malfoy al tenerla a su lado.

Hermione le sonrio con dulzura. -Le prometi estar a presente.

-Abusando de tu bondad puedo pedirte un gran favor.

-El que quieras.

-Si llego a morir…

-No diga eso.

-Cabe la posibilidad y créeme Hermione que no temo a morir, solo temo dejar solo a mi hijo, por eso te pido que lo ayudes.

-¿Ayudarlo como?

-No tiene amigos, estaría tranquila de saber que si yo llego a faltarle tendrá al menos una amiga.

-Ya somos amigos, no debe preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea recuperarse pronto.

Narcisa le sonrió con gratitud antes de ser dormida para inicial con la cirugía.

Habían pasado varias horas, Draco estaba en la sala de espera con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos, estaba desesperado por saber cómo se encontraba su madre. Alguien le toco el hombro haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-Deberías descansar un poco.

El rubio no pudo disimular la sorpresa al ver al grupo de personas que habían llegado. Frente a él estaba Harry, Ginny, Luna y Ron.

Ginny sonrió y se sentó a su lado. -Hermione nos conto de tu madre.

-Y a que han venido. -Dijo a la defensiva pensando en que se burlarían de su desgracia.

-Tranquilo. -Contesto seco Harry. -Tu madre me ayudo en el pasado y hemos venido a ver como se encuentra.

Levanto la ceja con incredulidad, como era posible que precisamente ellos mostraran preocupación por la salud de su madre.

-Gracias por venir. -Le dijo luego de no saber que mas decir.

Luna sonrió y se sentó al otro lado del rubio dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda intentando tranquilizar sus inquietudes. El único que se mantenía alejado era el pelirrojo, quizás para Ron era mas difícil estar ahí, por todo lo pasado, pero a pesar de todo se encontraba presente para apoyar a sus demás amigos.

Draco tenía que admitir que admiraba a esos ex Gryffindor y a la alocada Lovegood que a pesar de todo y sin importar nada, podían mostrar empatía por alguien como él.

-Te aseguro que no has comido nada, ¿Si quieres te acompaño a la cafetería del Hospital? Debes comer algo. -Le pidió la pelirroja.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pues yo si, así que acompáñame, los chicos se quedaran aquí y cualquier cosa nos avisara. -dijo con voz autoritaria sin dejarlo replicar de nuevo.

Harry y Ron aguantaron la risa de ver la manera en que Ginny llevaba a comer a un contrariado Malfoy.

Un par de horas mas y a la sala de espera llegaron el médico y tras de él, una sonriente castaña vestida con el uniforme de enfermera. Las noticias eran excelentes.


	11. Por ella

-11-

Por Ella

Cuando has pasado tanto tiempo sumergido en la oscuridad, preso en la cárcel de tus propios fantasmas, las cosas comienzan a tener un significado diferente, la realidad se distorsiona y la mayoría de las cosas pierden significado. El tiempo comienza a perder significado, los días, las semanas, los meses, incluso los años no son nada real por sí mismos, de alguna manera es como si estuvieras suspendido en el espacio y el tiempo.

Hermione estuvo muchos años perdida en ese limbo, entre un pasado que había olvidado y un presente que no era muy claro. Había tenido suerte, podía decir que tenía una vida relativamente buena, muy a pesar de que no fuera la suya.

Esa dulce anciana que le salvo la vida, le creo una identidad, dándole una opción llena de luz en esa oscuridad, pero esa luminosidad no le pertenecía, aprendió a llevar una secuencia lógica y levantarse cada día para cumplir el papel que le habían indicado, pero en el fondo, ella sabía que esa no era su realidad, que todo era una puesta en escena y esa era una vida prestada que no le pertenecía.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, podía ver de nuevo con sus ojos y descubría el cielo azul infinito de sus recuerdos, la luz de esa vida que le habían arrebatado, y se sinto grande ante la expectativa de vivir a partir del punto que había dejado. Sabía que todos esos años que paso en la oscuridad no regresarían, pero no sentía nostalgia por ello, por el contrario no podía menos que estar agradecía, agradecida con esa anciana y su difunta nieta por darle algo que le permitiera mantenerse de pie.

Con el tiempo se había resignado a estar en ese plano inexistente, se acoplo lo mejor que pudo y creo a su alrededor una nueva vida, con personas nuevas, con un nuevo empleo y nuevos sueños, había perdido las esperanzas de rencontrarse con ese pasado abismal que desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, pero ahora todo recuperaba aquella tesitura que había perdido, abría los ojos de nuevo y ante ella estaba esa vida que había dejado olvidada.

Descubría esos colores olvidados por su ceguera, esas risas añejas multicolores, esos llantos tristes de fondos grisáceos, esos miedos encumbrando en un oscuro avasallador, los rojos de esas cabelleras que le recordaban el hogar, el rubio oro y el azul profundo de los soñadores, el negro azabache con esos orbes verdes protectores, pero sobre todo recordó el cálido castaño de su familia y se sobrecogió cada fibra de su ser.

Volvía a ser ella, a ser la misma, la bruja dedicada, la amiga fiel y la hija perdida. Cuanto tiempo había estado sumida en esa oscuridad y ahora podía verlo todo desde otras perspectivas y sonrió dichosa ante ese descubrimiento, porque al final, había ganado mucho en esos años y no podía ni quería arrepentirse de nada, sabía que todo formaba parte de un plan mayor.

Hermione estuvo presente cuando Narcisa Malfoy despertó de la anestesia, a su lado estaba Draco con su palidez característica, pero más tranquilo al tenerla a su lado, al saber que de algún modo no estaba del todo solo como hubiera imaginado.

A el mismo le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que muchas cosas a su alrededor habían cambiado, nunca espero que a su lado estuviera esa ex Gryffindor a la que le hizo la vida imposible, y si como eso no fuera lo suficientemente sorprendente, con ella estaba el equipo completo de viejos enemigos, la familia Weasley, San Potter y el pobretón con su esposa la Lunatica.

No estaba solo, y eso era extraño en muchos sentidos, porque simplemente el estaba acostumbrado a ese exilio autoimpuesto, y ahora sin esperarlo se encontraba acompañado y era apoyado por las personas que toda su vida había repudiado y eso resultaba complicado, provocándole sentimientos encontrados, un extraño agradecimiento y una culpa que no le abandonaba cada que recordaba todos los errores cometidos.

Pero sin importar nada ahí estaban, cada mañana alguien nuevo preguntando por la salud de su madre, alguien que tenía una preocupación genuina y completamente desinteresada, alguien que le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le decía que todo estaría bien. Sabía que no lo merecía, sabía muy bien que ni volviendo a nacer podría llegar a agradecerles su presencia, y a sabiendas de que no podía recompensarlos se limitaba a sonreír con agradecimiento y a guardar silencio, un silencio que por primera vez no le pesaba, un silencio que llevaba consigo esa gratitud implícita.

Por vez primera los Malfoy sabían lo que era los verdaderos amigos, aquellos que están en los peores momentos, aquellos que no te dejan cuando el prestigio de un nombre se ve manchado, aquellos que no miden sus afectos por sus posesiones o el oro de sus arcas. Quizás muy posiblemente esos que habían considerado que no estaba a la altura de sus atenciones eran precisamente los que les estaban dando la más grande lección de su vida.

Draco entendía que esa oportunidad se la estaba dando Hermione a él y a su madre, que era por ella que los demás les otorgaban su confianza, su amistad y lealtad, porque con ellos era así como funcionaban las cosas, bastaba que uno de ellos confiara y los demás les apoyarían.

Y dentro de todo eso Draco se había dado cuenta que no solo estaba agradecido, lo que sentía hacia ella era mucho mas fuerte, mucho mas grande y hermoso, la amaba.


	12. Celos

-12-

Celos

Todo parecía estar en calma, Narcisa Malfoy había logrado salir adelante de esa riesgosa intervención.

Un perdón silencioso se había otorgado por aquellos que habían sufrido en carne propia las calamidades causadas por esa pequeña familia de sangre pura. Los Malfoy estaban agradecidos y conmovidos en muchos sentidos, como quizás jamás habían estado en sus vidas, aun no comprendían del todo la manera de actuar de esa peculiar familia de pelirrojos que habían considerado traidores de la sangre, pero se contentaban con poder encontrar en ellos el perdón que les hacía falta.

Hermione poco a poco volvía a ser la misma, recuperando su vida, su esencia perdida con los recuerdos que habían estado extraviados. Pero ante toda esa alegría de estar recuperando su vida, un detalle de suma importancia se le estaba pasando.

Nunca se localizo a los hombres que la habían secuestrado, tras las largas pesquisas solo encontraron cuerpos sin vida de algunos mortifagos que se habían dado a la fuga, pero no habían determinado si aquellos hombres eran los mismos que habían irrumpido tras los servicios funerarios para secuestrar a Hermione, como tampoco sabían la razón por la cual les habían dado muerte.

En las sombras, el hombre que tenía esas respuestas vigilaba, acechaba a la distancia esa presa que se le había escapado y había dado por muerta. Tenía que ser cauteloso pues con su regreso ponía en riesgo la estabilidad que había adquirido después de matar a sangre fría a sus aliados, para que no hubiera testigos de su participación en ese y otros actos como mortifago.

A duras penas había salido bien librado de los cargos que se le imputaban, respecto a su participación en la guerra en el bando de los malos, pero ahora que la única testigo viva estaba regresando, representaba un grave peligro, por tanto estaba planeando terminar ese trabajo que se había quedado pendiente.

Harry por fin podía tener un poco de calma en su vida, después de tantos años llenos de angustia, al fin la había encontrado, posiblemente lo correcto sería decir que ella lo había encontrado a el, pero sin importar como se habían dado las cosas, por fin podía respirar tranquilo.

Cuando veía a Hermione parecía que esos años de sufrimiento se habían borrado por completo, ya no había miedo en su corazón, ni la incertidumbre de preguntarse dónde estaría o si habría muerto como todos imaginaban. Su sonrisa le llegaba al alma, ver sus ojos brillar de alegría cuando hablaba e cualquier tema, su ceño fruncido cuando se molestaba y esa facilidad para desenvolverse sobre temas que a veces le costaba del todo entender, era como si no la hubiera perdido nunca, como si ella siempre hubiera permanecido a su lado.

Ron observaba a Harry con una media sonrisa, se acerco después de unos minutos haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara un poco.

-¿Cuándo le dirás? -Pregunto el pelirrojo, no era que los temas amorosos fueran su fuerte, pero estando casado con Luna había aprendido un poco a observar mejor su entorno y podía notar cosas que quizás antes pasaban inadvertidas.

-¿Decir qué? -Desconcertado Harry salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo que sientes por ella. -Dijo señalando de manera disimulada a Hermione, Harry suspiro.

-Para ella soy como su hermano.

-Aun así deberías decirle, quizás las cosas puedan cambiar para ella, como cambiaron para ti.

-No es fácil no quiero perderla.

-Ya no la perderás. -Le aseguro Ron dándole palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Hermione estaba feliz entre sus amigos, sentada a un lado de Luna y Ginny platicaba animadamente de todas las cosas que se perdió en sus años de ausencia. Sentía quizás solo un poco de nostalgia por haberse perdido tantas y tantas cosas importantes en la vida de sus amigos, pero al fin sabía que no debía estar triste, si no agradecida por esa segunda oportunidad que le había dado la vida.

La castaña fue feliz cuando busco a sus padres y les regreso todos esos recuerdos que les había borrado para mantenerlos a salvo, ellos estuvieron un poco molestos por esa decisión, sin embargo, lograron comprender que solo lo había hecho porque los amaba demasiado y tenía miedo de que los lastimara. Regresaron a Londres y se establecieron en el que había sido su hogar para también retomar sus vidas a partir de donde las habían dejado.

Desde donde estaba sentada podía ver mas allá a Ron y Harry platicando, pudo notar la mirada apagada del moreno, como si la tristeza o embargara por algún motivo que desconocía. Se levanto para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunto a penas llego a su lado y lo abrazo con afecto como si le doliera esa tristeza que veía en los ojos verdes de su amigo.

Harry correspondió el abrazo apretándola contra si con suavidad, sintiendo un indescriptible bienestar al sentir el calor y percibir el aroma tan peculiar y dulce de Hermione. Se separo incomodo después de que escucho como Ron tocio un poco para regresarlo a la realidad.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo avergonzado

-No lo creo.

-Solo está un poco preocupado por el trabajo. -Lo salvo Ron.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? -Pregunto de nuevo no muy convencida de la respuesta de Ron.

-Desde que estás conmigo todo está bien. -Contesto con sinceridad y acaricio su mejilla antes de poner un mecho rebelde de Hermione tras su oído.

Draco acababa de llegar, Granger lo había invitado a comer a su departamento con todos los demás, lo que no esperaba era encontrar esa escena entre Potter y Hermione, la manera en la que la miraba no dejaba duda respecto a lo que sentía por ella.

Sintió los celos invadirlo e incapaz de tolerar esa amargura prefirió girar y salir de nuevo por la puerta sin que nadie lo notara, o mejor dicho casi nadie. Ginny lo había visto, se disculpo con Luna diciendo que regresaba en un momento y salió tras el.

Le dio alcance cuando ya caminaba por la acera de enfrente, sus pasos eran rapidos, reflejaban el malestar que sentía por lo que vio.

-¡Malfoy espera! -Le pidió casi sin aire por la carrera. Draco detuvo sus pasos y se giro, vio como se acercaba un tanto acalorada a la menor de los Weasley. -¿Por qué te vas? -Pregunto.

-Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer no puedo quedarme. -Mintió con maestría y de no haber sido porque vio su rostro decepcionado cuando vio a Harry y Hermione juntos le hubiera creído.

-Mientes. -Lo acuso

-Piensa lo que quieras Weasley. -Dijo a la defensiva, estaba enfadado y la pelirroja solo lo irritaba más con sus cuestionamientos.

-La quieres. -Pronuncio esas dos palabras y el enojo se desvaneció en el rostro de Draco.

-Eso no puede saberlo. -Dijo intentando ser indiferente.

-Sé que es cierto, tu te has enamorado de Hermione.

-Eso es algo que no te tiene porque importar.

-Me importa porque eso que tu sientes cuando los ves juntos es lo mismo que siento yo. -Dijo triste pero firme la pelirroja. -Yo amo a Harry, siempre lo he amado, pero parece que el ahora esta enamorado de ella, bueno, creo que al parecer siempre la quiso de una manera especial y diferente, pero apenas se dio cuentas que es mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? -Pregunto más sereno por la confesión que le acababa de hacer la pelirroja.

-No sé, supongo que es porque me siento un poco sola y no tengo con quien más platicar que entienda lo que siento, que mejor que con alguien que es casi un desconocido que está pasando por los mismo -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo triste. -Vamos a regresar, Hermione esperaba por ti, si quieres después podemos tomar un café y platicar.

Draco la miraba con curiosidad, parecía sincera, pero él que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a abrirse con nadie, eso era algo casi imposible, después de que le enseñaran a ocultar sus sentimientos para que estos no fueran una debilidad. Pero después de todo, no había nada que perder, y las cosas en su vida habían cambiado demasiado desde que Granger entrara en su vida y quizás hablar con esa pelirroja podría ayudarle después de todo.

Sonrió por lo extraño que resultaba descubrir lo mucho que el mismo había cambiado, le ofreció el brazo a Ginny quien se aferro a el con una sonrisa cómplice, después de todo ambos sufrían del mismo mal, por lo cual su mutua compañía podía serles de ayuda.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Hermione, entraron sonrientes sin soltarse aun caminaba juntos, Ginny tomaba del brazo de Draco y sonreía como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Alguien al verlos sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho. ¿Serian celos?


	13. Como la Mira

-13-

Como la mira

Harry fue el primero en verles, no fue nada agradable esa sensación que lo invadió hubiera querido acercarse y separarles, que dejaran de reír de esa manera tan cómplice como si hubiera algo entre ellos.

El pelinegro se preguntó si serian celos los que sentía al verlos tan cerca y aparentemente tan a gusto de estar juntos, intento desecharla idea tan rápido como había llegado, pues parecía ilógico que lo fuera, cuando por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Hermione.

Harry se había quedado en silencio mirando a la flamante pareja que llegaba, la castaña le observaba interrogante, había notado el cambio en su rostro, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y su mandíbula se había tensado como cuando estaba enfadado. No dijo nada, solo siguió su miraba para ver qué era lo que provocaba esas reacciones en el.

Inexplicablemente se sintió extraña al encontrarse con la imagen de Ginny tomada del brazo de Draco, no era un situación común, incluso resultaba un tanto complejo, considerando que nunca habían tenido una amistad, incluso podía asegurar que no habían cruzado más de dos palabras en una conversación. ¿Pero quién era ella para fijarse en esos detalles? Cuando había sido precisamente ella quien le diera la oportunidad de ser amigos.

Fue con ese pensamiento que regreso su atención a Harry, ahora entendía su molestia, estaba celoso por que la pelirroja estuviera tan cerca de Malfoy, era de esperarse cuando sabía que su amigo se había enamorado desde hacía mucho de Ginny, lo que la llevaba a preguntarse por la razón de que aun no estuvieran casados o siquiera comprometidos.

No creyó pertinente en ese momento molestarlo con sus preguntas se limito a tomarle del brazo para acercarse a saludar al recién llegado.

-Bienvenido Draco. -Le saludo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Buena tarde Hermione. Potter. -Dijo a manera de saludo.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

-Solo pase un momento antes de ir al hospital, en unos días darán de alta a mi madre.

-Sí, Narcisa me conto.

Repentinamente tanto Harry como Ginny se sintieron fuera de lugar, pues Hermione y Draco hablaban de la señora Malfoy.

-¿Quieren algo de beber? -Se ofreció Harry para romper el incomodo momento.

-Si, Gracias. -Acepto Hermione.

-Te ayudo. -La pelirroja se ofreció.

Ni la castaña, ni el blondo les prestaron demasiada atención, cuando comenzaban a hablar era imposible detenerlos, podian charlar por horas y horas de temas tan diversos que a la mayoría les costaría trabajo seguirles.

Ginny no tardo en despedirse se había peleado con Harry cuando habían ido por las bebidas, pues el pelinegro le había reclamado que estuviera tan pegada a Malfoy y tan sonriente. Lo que siguió fue una mirada airada y un largo reclamo que él no tenía derecho de meterse en su vida, pues solo eran amigos.

Harry se apresuro a seguirla pues no se había contentado con las respuestas de la pelirroja, pronto los demás también hicieron lo mismo, pues se hacía tarde, al final solo Hermione y Draco seguían platicando.

-¡Por Merlín, mira la hora que es! -Dijo asombrada la castaña.

-Mi madre estará molesta porque no he ido a verla.

-Cuanto lo siento, lamente haberte entretenido.

-No te preocupes, se contentara cuando le diga que pase la tarde contigo. -Le contento, logrando que la leona se sonrojara.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Le pregunto para salir del incomodo momento la castaña.

-sí, un poco. -Admitió.

-Entonces preparare algo de cenar.

-No es necesario que te molestes.

-No te preocupes, me gusta cocinar. -Se levanto del silos para dirigirse a la cocina, el rubio la siguió para seguirla mirando.

Hermione se desenvolvía muy bien en la cocina, todo lo hacía a la manera Muggle, pues se había acostumbrado a no utilizar la magia. No tardo en comenzar a despedir un agradable olor lo que preparaba.

Por su parte Draco no la perdía de vista, la veía moverse de un lado a otro utilizando unos aparatos que no conocía, pero parecía tan diestra, tan segura de sí misma, como cuando levantaba la mano en clases para contestar las preguntas de los profesores. Era relajante hablar con alguien como ella, que parecía conocerlo todo, que escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía sin importar si fuera trivialidades, le miraba con sus ojos castaños tan sinceros y transparentes que era inevitable no contagiarse de su jovialidad.

Entendía muy bien porque Potter estaba enamorado de ella, pues el mismo descubría todos los encantos que poseía la ex Gryffindor, podía ser demasiado obstinada y testaruda, pero incluso la pasión con la que defendía sus argumentos resultaba atractivamente exasperante.

Ahora se reía discretamente pues Hermione se había llenado de harina la mejilla, incluso asi lucia encantadora, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una fuerte explosión derrumbo la puerta de la entrada, lanzando con fuerza los escombros.

Draco se apresuro a ponerse a un lado de Hermione que estaba un poco aturdida por el estallido, el muchacho pudo ver a un encapuchado entrando por la puerta, afortunadamente llevaba su varita con él.

-Debemos irnos. -Le dijo al oído de la castaña. -No quiero arriesgarte y no sé cuantos sean.

Hermione asustada acepto en silencio y se sujeto con fuerza a Draco para desaparecer, lo hicieron justo a tiempo pues el encapuchado había localizado su escondite, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos.

Se aparecieron en la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione temblaba, estaba asustada, la explosión había despertando en ella recuerdos terribles que había intentado olvidar.

-Le avisara a Potter lo ocurrido. -Le dijo después de que la dejara sentada en un sillón y le diera una taza de té para que se relajara.

Por chimenea había avisado a los Weasley lo ocurrido imaginando que en ese lugar encontraría a Potter, no se equivoco, después de dos horas llego a su Mansión.

-¿Cómo esta? -Pregunto Harry en cuanto vio a Malfoy.

-Bien, está nerviosa, pero ahora duerme. ¿Saben quién irrumpió en su departamento?

-No, aun estamos investigando, no dejo rastro. ¿Lograron ver cuántos eran?

-Yo solo vi a uno, vestía de negro y llevaba la máscara de los mortios. No quise arriesgarme a que la hiriera parecía en Shock después de la explosión, por eso creí conveniente huir antes que enfrentarlo.

-Hiciste bien. -Admitió el pelinegro que había palidecido. -Lo mejor será ocultarla, todo apunta a que iban a matarla, quizás los mismos que la habían secuestrado antes, pero no podemos estar seguros.

-Puede quedarse aquí. -Sugirió.

-De eso nada. -Dijo celoso el pelinegro.

-Temes que la seduzca. -Se burlo el rubio.

-¡No digas estupideces Malfoy!

-No son estupideces, crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras.

Harry enrojeció de ira y vergüenza al verse descubierto. -Pues supongo que la miro de la misma forma que tu. -Reto el pelinegro y Draco apretó los dientes.


	14. Promesa de Muerte

-14-

Promesa de Muerte

Draco no esperaba ese tipo de contestación por parte de Potter, por un segundo perdió la seguridad que le caracterizaba al sentirse descubierto, pero no tardo en recomponer su expresión y contestar con la misma suficiencia de siempre.

-Piensa lo que quieras Potter pero no hay un lugar más seguro que este. Lo más lógico para todos es que la escondieran con los Weasley o en tu casa, esos serán los primeros lugares a los que irán o los tendrán vigilados para conocer sus movimientos. Nadie sabe además de ustedes que somos amigos, quien quiera que allá irrumpido en su casa no alcanzo a verme, no la buscaran en casa de su enemigo.

El pelinegro odiaba que tuviera razón, el último lugar en que buscarían a Hermione seria precisamente en la Mansión Malfoy, pero detestaba la idea de dejar a la castaña en el territorio del hurón, a sabiendas de su interés por ella, pues si había tenido alguna duda de su interés para con su amiga, lo que encontró en el rostro del rubio hace un momento dejo las cosas en claro, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado.

Harry nunca hubiera pensado vivir lo suficiente para ver al gran Malfoy enamorado de una hija de Muggles, aunque sabía muy bien lo especial que era Hermione, no le cavia en la cabeza en qué momento habían cambiado tanto las cosas hasta llevarlos al punto de ser enemigos nuevamente, pero esta vez no se trataba de una guerra por el poder, ahora era una batalla por el amor dela castaña.

Tomo aire intentando recobrar la compostura, tratando de apaciguar esas ansias de saltarle encima para dejarle claro que se alejara de Hermione. Bufo con exasperación cuando su cerebro se dio por vencido al buscar más opciones.

Draco sabía que por muy infantil e impulsivo que fuera Potter, no arriesgaría a su mejor amiga, al dejarla en un lugar que no fuera lo suficientemente seguro para mantenerla a salvo y sabia que aunque le pesara no había un mejor lugar que ese.

-Está bien. -Acepto rechinando los dientes de impotencia. -Pero más te vale que no la molestes y cuides de ella.

-Sabes que lo hare. -Contesto levantando una ceja con petulancia.

La respuesta lejos de calmar al pelinegro, lo exaspero más.

-Quiero verla antes de retirarme. -Le aviso con los puños apretados y la mirada contrariada.

-Sígueme. -Le pidió caminando hacia las escaleras.

Mientras caminaba Harry pudo admirar los lujos de ese lugar, la última vez que había estado ahí no había sido para nada agradable, por lo contrario sus vidas pendían de un hilo demasiado frágil durante la guerra, recordar ese momento le causo calosfríos.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo, el piso de marmolina blanca brillaba de limpio y en las paredes cuadros magníficos de quienes suponía Potter debían ser los ancestros de Malfoy, pues el parecido era más que evidente. No le agradaba la manera en que le miraban esos peculiares personajes mientras pasara, recordándole que no era bien recibido en ese lugar.

Draco se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera finamente tallada, las perillas simulaban un par de serpientes de ojos verdes. El rubio toco suavemente y al no escuchar respuesta supuso que seguía durmiendo, abrió la puerta con cautela y entro seguido de Harry.

El muchacho se acerco lentamente a la cama, respiro más tranquilo cuando la vio dormir plácidamente en esa enorme cama de doseles blancos. La contemplo un par de segundos antes de encaminarse a la salida junto con Malfoy.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Para Draco era una gran oportunidad que Hermione estuviera en su Mansión, podría pasar más tiempo a su lado y eso lo hacía feliz, por otro lado los pensamientos de Potter no eran muy optimistas, pues mientras la castaña permaneciera en ese lugar el hurón tendría ventajas sobre la situación, además le preocupaba perderla de nuevo, le inquietaba desconocer quién o quienes estaban interesados en hacerle daño a Hermione.

Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, no tenía más que agregar aparte de su molestia por tener que dejar en manos de Malfoy la seguridad de Hermione.

El rubio lo vio desaparecer y una sonrisa se postro en sus labios, no pensaba desperdiciar esa preciada oportunidad, se había propuesto conquistar a la leona. Muchas cosas habían cambiado últimamente en su vida gracias a la chica, veía las cosas de otra manera y no recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera antes.

Granger despertó en él, todos los sentimientos que habían permanecido dormidos en su interior, en los años posteriores a la guerra, conoció muchas mujeres, buscaba encontrar a una especial que se convirtiera en su compañera de vida, pero a pesar de sus muchas aventuras y sus historias de cama, no había encontrado la indicada.

Narcisa, su madre le había insistido en que sentara cabeza, le había dicho en una ocasión que estaba envejeciendo y que deseaba conocer a sus nietos para poder morir en paz, pero a pesar de su insistencia y de las muchas señoritas de sociedad que le presentara su madre, él no había cedido.

Draco se había negado a formalizar algún compromiso, pues se aferraba a la idea de encontrar a la persona indicada, él no creía en las tonterías del amor, no perseguía enamorarse, pero si encontrarse con alguien que no fuera solo bella por fuera, no quería una muñeca sin cerebro que se preocupara solo por aparentar, quería alguien interesante, culta, alguien con quien pudiera charlar, que no fuera como esas estiradas mujeres de sociedad que resultaban huecas y frías a pesar de ser hermosas.

Quizás se aferraba demasiado, pero quería encontrar alguien tan hermosa como había sido su madre y al mismo tiempo tan inteligente y diplomática que no desmerecía esa belleza, y cuando se había dado por vencido en su búsqueda la había encontrado por casualidad en ese hospital.

Hermione, era a ella a quien quería para compartir su vida, era su inteligencia brillantemente sorprendente que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con la seguridad de obtener una respuesta elocuente, su viveza mientras charlaban, su integridad a toda prueba, su hermosura sencilla pero exquisita, todo en ella le gustaba, incluso su carácter fuerte y decidido, incluso su terquedad y obstinación.

Sin pensarlo estaba de nuevo en esa alcoba finamente decorada que había destinado para su invitada, se atrevió a sentarse en la orilla de la calma para verla dormir. Parecía que sus sueños se habían tornado agitados, pues tenía el rostro tenso y se apreciaba la angustia de sus labios apretados, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla buscando calmarla.

Hermione llevaba puesto uno de los camisones de Narcisa, lucia etérea con esa delicada prenda en seda blanca, conforme acariciaba su mano las facciones en el rostro de la chica se fueron suavizando, no tardo mucho en relajarse por completo y soltar un suspiro.

Draco esta embelesando, admirando cada rasgo de su rostro notando la madurez de sus facciones, comparaba a la mujer que tenia delante y con la de sus recuerdos, encontrando las muchas diferencias, atrás habían quedado las redondeces de un rostro infantil, junto con esos cabellos enmarañados que lucían como arbustos, ahora sus rizos eran más definidos y se desparramaban como una cascada por la almohada.

Le acaricio la mejilla en un movimiento suave, y sin querer la hizo despertar. La castaña abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpo liberando su mano con suavidad. -Estabas demasiado inquieta e intentaba calmarte.

-Gracias. -Contesto con tranquilidad sin importar lo cerca que estaba el muchacho de ella cuando abrió los ojos, no pareció asustarse por su presencia.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. -Afirmo.

-Vino Potter hace un rato a verte.

-A dicho algo sobre el ataque en mi departamento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. -Siguen investigando. Pero creemos que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí hasta determinar quien o quienes te buscan.

-No quiero causarte molestias.

-No causas ninguna, mi madre pronto será dada de alta y el hará muy feliz tu compañía.

La castaña sonrió con agradecimiento y se incorporo para abrazarlo. -Gracias Draco.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hermione. Yo te debo mucho mas, te debo que mi madre siga con vida. -Le dijo sin soltarla hundiendo su cabeza entre sus cabellos castaños para oler la delicada fragancia que emanaba de sus rizos.

El corazón del blondo latía con fuerza al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Lejos de ahí, un hombre maldecía en voz alta, furioso rompía todo cuanto tenía a mano, estaba demasiado enojado para contenerse, bebió de un solo trago el contenido de su copa para después lanzarla contra una de las paredes.

-Te matare Granger, juro que te matare. Te me escapaste una vez pero la siguiente no tendrás tanta suerte.


	15. Fue él

-15-

Fue el

Hermione no podía dormir, hacia varias horas Draco la había dejado para que descansara, pero a pesar del cansancio no lograba conciliar de nuevo el sueño, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para poder dormir.

En la cama, cubierta por esas sabanas de seda tenia la mirada fija en el techo, con los pensamientos dispersos tratando de encajar todos esos fragmentos que se agitaban y chocaban en su mente confundiéndola.

Los recuerdos de su secuestro antes borrosos comenzaban a hacerse más claros, como si esa tela que los había mantenido cubiertos se hubiera desgarrado de repente. No era agradable recordar lo vivido, no era fácil sentir esa angustia y desesperación cuando fue capturada, el miedo aun estaba presente como cuando intento abusar de ella ese mortio que subestimo su valor y su instinto de supervivencia.

Era un collage de imágenes que giran con rapidez, fragmentos de la guerra, apretó en un puño las sabanas ante las fuertes y grotescas imágenes del campo de batalla, las paredes del castillo colapsadas, los cuerpo inertes de tantos conocidos y seres queridos, los gritos, lo rayos cruzando los aires cortando vidas, destruyéndolo todo. Después, el silencio abrumador, el recuento de los daños, la suma de las pérdidas, lo doloroso de las despedidas, de ese adiós dado de manera prematura.

Una calma aparente maquillada de lagrimas y sufrimiento, un triunfo esperanzador pero ennegrecido por las muertes.

Los funerales preparadas para despedir a los valientes, todas esas mujeres llorando por sus hijos muertos, todos esos huérfanos sin padres, todas esas familias fracturadas llevando flores, dando un último adiós a quienes amaban.

Las palabras de consuelo no bastaban, las muestras de apoyo no faltaba, pero el dolor aun estaba ahí latente, partiendo el corazón de lo que se quedaron, orgullosos sí, pero llenos de tristeza, llenos de amargura y resentimiento.

Y cuando todavía en el aire se respiraba el olor a muerte un nuevo ataque la había arrancado de su mundo atentando contra su vida.

Se veía a si misma correr con todas sus fuerzas, casi desfallecer por la carrera, sucia, fría y descalza, casi sin aliento, adolorida y tan aterrada que le costaba continuar.

Fue entonces que lo vio en sus recuerdos, el líder, ese mortio que la perseguía se quitaba la máscara exponiendo su rostro, sonriendo de manera triunfante al verla acorralada. Lo traumático de la situación la había hecho bloquear ese último recuerdo, esos ojos oscuros llenos de odio y sed de venganza los había olvidado.

Ahora recordaba con nitidez ese instante, antes de lanzarse a las gélidas aguas del rio, entregándose a una muerte segura en esa corriente embravecida. Decidió la manera en que moriría, la más digna antes que entregarse a sus captores. Había visto el rostro de ese hombre sorprenderse primero, para después crisparse por la furia y lanzar hechizos que no lograron su objetivo.

Ese hombre, el responsable de terminar perdiendo su vida y sus recuerdos, aquel que la había alejado de su mundo obligándola a crearse una nueva vida, era nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini.

Se incorporo de un brinco de la cama y se coloco una ligera bata sobre el camisón que llevaba y salió de la habitación con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-¡Draco! -Le llamo con desesperación casi corriendo por los amplios pasillos de la mansión.

Asustado y con varita en mano Malfoy había salido al encuentro de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto al verla llorando con el rostro pálido y descompuesto por la angustia.

-¡Fue el… fue el! -Repetía llena de pánico y se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de Draco que la estrecho de manera protectora contra su cuerpo.

-¿Quién fue? ¿De qué hablas? -Le cuestiono buscando el rostro de la castaña, que incluso temblaba.

-Blaise Zabini. -Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Zabini?

-El fue uno de los que me secuestro, el único al que pude ver.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, le costaba creer que Blaise fuera responsable, desde que la guerra terminara se habían distanciado, pero ocasionalmente aun lo veía en el ministerio. Había sido absuelto al igual que él, pues alego haber sido obligado a convertirse en mortifago y al no encontrar pruebas es su contra se libro de pisar Azkaban.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. -Aseguro. -Zabini pagara lo que te hizo. -Un repentino odio se hizo presente en la voz del rubio, no permitiría que nadie lastimara nuevamente a Hermione.

La cargo en sus brazos al sentirla tan débil, aun lloraba aferrada a su cuerpo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. La llevo de nuevo a la habitación que había acondicionado para ella, pero cuando se disponía a dejarla, ella se aferro a su cuello.

-Quédate conmigo. -Suplico. -No quiero dormir sola.

-Hare lo que me pidas. -Le dijo suavemente y se acomodo a su lado.

Hermione busco refugio de nuevo en su pecho y Draco la abrazo disfrutando de su presencia. Tras un largo suspiro que le erizo los bellos de la piel al rubio, la castaña se quedo dormida.

Malfoy tardo varias horas en conciliar dormir, era demasiado tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, era una situación por demás provocativa y tentadora, su cuerpo cálido, su piel suave lo incitaban a acariciarla, pero no quería perturbarla o asustarla.

Intento enfocar sus pensamientos en la mejor manera de acorralar a Zabini, sabia que si no lo hacían con cautela este huiría antes de que pudieran hacerlo pagar por sus fechorías, también tenían que ser lo suficientemente astutos para buscar pruebas en su contra, pues la palabra de Hermione no bastaría debido a la pérdida de memoria que había sufrido, su testimonio no sería del todo confiable.

Cuando el sueño al fin estaba por vencerlo, beso la cabeza de Hermione con ternura. -Voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo. -Le dijo suavemente antes de perderse por completo en el mundo de los sueños.


	16. El Pasado es Pasado

-16-

El Pasado es Pasado

Los ojos negros de su captor la perseguían de manera implacable en sus pesadillas, un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo estremeciéndola, se despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

Se encontraba sola aunque el sitio que antes había ocupado Draco aun permanecía tibio. No paso mucho tiempo antes de verlo entrar por la puerta con una charola en las manos con comida.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto, apresurándose a dejar las cosas sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

-Sí. -Mintió intentando que la voz no le temblara, mientras discretamente limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

El rubio meneo la cabeza de manera negativa, en señal de desaprobación. -No mientas, lo haces muy mal. -Declaro haciendo que las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaran.

Avergonzada, agacho la cabeza evitando mirarlo directamente, a su vez mordiendo su labio inferior de manera nerviosa.

-Sabes, que no siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte, he comprobado que fingir no ayuda a que el miedo se vaya. -Confeso con cierto sabor amargo en la garganta.

Ella sorprendida por esa declaración fijo por fin sus ojos castaños en el, lo vio caminar con aire melancólico hacia una de las ventanas, apartando la cortina que impedía que la luz entrara en la habitación. Ahora era el quien evitaba mirarla mientras sus propios miedos tomaban forma en su cabeza.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre que sabia mucho de miedos, a pesar de mostrarse siempre imperturbable. Muchas veces se había ocultado tras la frialdad de su indiferencia para esconderse de ellos, por eso sabia muy bien que a pesar de sus esfuerzos en la oscuridad y en la soledad todos sus temores seguían agazapados como una bestia al acecho, respirando a su espalda, helándole la sangre para que recordara que estaban ahí para destruirlo.

Antes que estallara la ultima guerra sus mas profundos miedos se hicieron mas reales para hacerle saber que era solo una pieza remplazable en un juego que no era suyo y tuvo por primera vez que enfrentarlos, aun tembloroso y con una heladez de muerte que le calaba hasta los huesos había intentado sobreponerse para tomar el papel que le habían dado como mortifago.

Por eso sabia lo que era fingir ser valiente aunque por dentro te estuvieras derrumbando. El mejor que nadie conocía la pesadez en el fondo del estomago como si poco a poco se llenara de plomo, al igual que reconocía esa ansiedad que te hacia temblar y estremecerte por mucho que apretaras los diente o los puños para intentar controlarte.

El rubio se sentía descompuesto ante sus propios recuerdos, antes las pesadillas que también lo acechaban a el por las noches y lo destruían de todas las maneras posibles, hasta reducirlo, logrando que terminara hecho un ovillo entre las sabanas húmedas por el sudor producto del miedo. Por eso no era capaz en ese momento de enfrentar la mirada de Hermione, de esa mujer que muchos años había sido su victima predilecta.

Sus pensamientos eran turbios cuando sintió la tibieza de otro cuerpo abrazándose al suyo. Hermione enredaba sus brazos a su alrededor, con el rostro de nuevo húmedo por las lagrimas mojando su espalda.

-No quiero tener miedo. -Dijo con voz quebrada. -Ya no quiero tener miedo. -La manera en la que hablaba era suplicante como si deseara que Draco le ayudara a espantar a sus fantasmas internos.

Suavemente se giro para acunarla en sus brazos de manera protectora y la dejo llorar sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de llorar, pero eran tanto años de no hacerlo, fueron demasiadas veces las que escucho que su padre lo aleccionaba Nunca debes de llorar Draco, nunca. Eso solo es para los débiles y tu no debes de ser débil. que no era capaz de hacerlo, por mucho que lo deseara.

Le hubiera gustado tener la libertad de sacar al menos con lágrima un poco de lo mucho que sentía. Se tuvo que conformar con sostenerla, con sentirla y dejar que lentamente su angustia se fuera disipando. El no era bueno con las palabras cuando se trataba de consolar o demostrar emociones, pero Hermione entendía por la manera en que la abrazaba que era su manera de expresarle que no estaba sola.

Se quedaron así por largos minutos, hasta que la castaña se sintió mas fuerte y recupero el temple.

-Lo siento. -Dijo avergonzada.

-No te disculpes. -Le pidió limpiando el camino de lagrimas de su rostro hasta dejarlo seco.

No hubo mas palabras de por medio, no había manera de expresarle lo mucho que la comprendía en ese comento cuando buena parte de su vida estaba hecha sobre los restos que dejaron sus temores.

-Ginny vendrá en un rato mas para hacerte compañía. Necesito salir un rato para hablar con Potter y contarle sobre Zabini y lo que has recordado. Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos al respecto.

Hermione se tenso por la sola mención de ese nombre.

-No te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarte en aquí. -Dijo con una sonrisa triste, tratando de ser divertido.

-El pasado es pasado Draco, es mejor que ya lo dejes ir. -Le dijo suavemente pero con convicción.

El rubio comprendió al instante a que se refería. Todavía no era capaz de perdonarse a si mismo por los errores que comento en el pasado, a pesar de que ella lo hubiera perdonado.

-Deberías desayunar, Ginny dijo que traería tus efectos personales y algo de ropa para que esta más cómoda.

-Gracias. -Le dijo con timidez, avergonzada de estarles dando tantas molestias.

-A mi madre la dar de alta hoy por la tarde.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Ella se alegrara mas de saber que le harás compañía, te adora, en poco tiempo has logrado conquistarla.

-Narcisa es una gran mujer.

-Lo es. -Le concedió la razón en un todo de orgullo. -De no ser por ella posiblemente ya no estaría aquí.

-No digas esas cosas Draco.

-Es verdad, solo por ella me mantuve cuerdo en los momentos mas difíciles.

-Comprendo, pero trata de olvidar. Es mejor dejar ciertas cosas atrás. -Le reconvino acariciando su mano en señal de apoyo.

Tocaron a la puerta logrando que se sobresaltaran ambos. Se separaron con cierta timidez después del momento tan intimo que habían compartido.

Por la puerta entro la menor de los Weasley con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Están bien? A penas puedo creer que esto este pasando.

-Estamos bien. -contentaron al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias a Draco pudimos escapar. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Las dejo solas un momento. No me llevara mas de un par de horas arreglar un par de asuntos, estaré de regreso muy pronto.

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de Hermione. -De manera cómplice la pelirroja le giño un ojo al rubio que se apresuró a salir para ocultar su turbación.

. . .

Draco había citado a Harry fuera del ministerio, no era conveniente que los vieran juntos, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar nada al azar y darle al atacante de Hermione ninguna pista que le sirviera para dar con su paradero.

Quedaron de verse en una cafetería muggle por sugerencia del pelinegro. Cuando Potter llego el rubio ya lo esperaba con una taza de café frente a el.

-¿Qué ocurre? No habíamos quedado que no te separarías de Hermione. -Soltó con molestia.

-¡Calma! -Le pidió extendiendo su mano para que se calmara. -Te aseguro Potter que lo que tengo que decirte es importante, además no se ha quedado sola Ginebra esta con ella.

-¿Ginny?

-Le pedí que fuera cautelosa y que se apareciera dentro de la mansión para que nadie pudiera verla.

La idea de que ahora también su exnovia estuviera en territorio de Malfoy no le complacía en lo mas mínimo, pero no era momento de dejar que sus celos hablaran por el.

-¿Qué tiene por decirme? -Pregunto tratando de acabar lo más pronto posible con esa reunión que le incomodaba tanto.

-Hermione ya había recordado con detalle el día que la secuestraron, pero hasta apenas ayer fue capaz de recordar el rostro del actor intelectual.

Harry apretó lo puños con rabia, con sus ojos llameando por la sed de venganza. -¿Quien? -Pregunto con voz fría en un tono que tomo por sorpresa al rubio.

-Blaise Zabini. -Fue la respuesta.

Los ojos verdes de Harry generalmente tranquilos se tornaron severos mientras el nombre retumbaba en su cerebro haciéndole apretar la mandíbula hasta que rechinaron sus dientes.

-Sé que quieres vengarte, yo también lo quiero. Pero no es momento de perder la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices, tu no pasaste tres años de tu vida preguntándote todos los días si alguien que amas esta vivo o muerto, no sabes lo que es desear con todas tus fuerzas que mejor Hermione estuviera muerta con tal de que no sufriera.

-Tiene razón, no lo se. Pero que piensas hacer ¿Matarlo?

-Eso es lo que merece.

-Sé que lo merece, pero estas dispuesto a mancharte las manos con su sangre, mas aun, quieres que Hermione cargue con la culpa de que por su causa te conviertas en un asesino.

Potter guardo silencio con los ojos fijos en Malfoy, por mucho que lo detestara tenia razón.

-Lo que necesitamos ahora es encontrar una manera de probar que es el mortifago que secuestro a Hermione.

-Bastara con que ella lo diga.

-Hay posibilidades que no le crean.

-Tienen que creerle, por que mentiría en algo como eso.

-Si solo lo dice es posible que traten de dejar en entre dicho su declaración tomando en cuenta su amnesia. Zabini es hábil y tiene el dinero suficiente como para gastar en una buena defensa, sin mas pruebas que la palabra de Hermione no se llegara a ningún lado.

-¿Qué propones entonces? -Pregunto verdaderamente interesado.

-Hay que buscar la manera en que el solo se descubra.

-¿Pero como?

-Hermione me conto que le hablaste sobre su caso y que encontraron a varios mortifagos muertos de manera inexplicable, si no me equivoco esa fue la manera en que Zabini se aseguro de limpiar su nombre, así no habría testigos de que fue el actor intelectual del secuestro y sobre su implicación en la guerra.

-En ese caso no habría quien corroborara la historia.

-Eso solo nos deja una salida. Hacer que el mismo se descubra.

-Y eso como lo haremos. Si es tan hábil como dices no hará ningún movimiento que lo relacione.

-Lo hará si piensa que tiene la oportunidad de matarla.

-¡Estas diciendo que quiere usarla de señuelo! -Exclamo con indignación.

-No seas estúpido Potter. No pienso ponerla en riesgo, solo se trata de que el crea que puede acercarse a ella.

En ese momento comprendió todo. -¿Poción Multijugos?

-No eres tan lento después de todo. -Se vuelo el rubio.

-No abuses de tu buena suerte Huron. -Contento el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

. . .

En su mansión Blaise Zabini pensaba en la noche anterior. Se encontraba en su despacho, no había dormido dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido. Estaba realmente frustrado después de que Granger volviera a escapársele de las manos.

Estaba seguro de haber sido cuidadoso, después de investigar donde vivía la impura había investigado que tenia una reunió gracias al portero y espero hasta que el último de los invitados salió del pequeño departamento muggle en el que vivía esa sangre sucia, después de un tiempo prudente irrumpió en el lugar dispuesto a acabar de una buena vez ella, no contaba con que aun uno de sus invitados seguía con ella, como tampoco podía imaginar que su acompañante fuera Draco Malfoy.

La idea era tan imposible que a pesar de haber alcanzado a ver un mechón de cabello platinado mientras desaparecían, pensó que su imaginación le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

No, no podía ser cierto ¿Pero si lo era?

Con esa pregunta se encamino a la chimenea dispuesto a hacer una exhaustiva investigación sobre la vida de su antiguo compañero de casa, después de todo no estaba de mas comprobar que Malfoy no hubiera enloquecido con la guerra para terminar amigándose con una sangre sucia.


	17. Dispuesto a Todo

-17-

Dispuesto a Todo

Blaise Zabini se dio a la tarea de investigar a fondo a los Malfoy, quienes en los últimos años se habían encargado con mucho éxito a estar fuera del radar mágico. Es decir, una familia como la suya siempre estarían en el ámbito mágico, sin embargo, todos sus movimientos estaban encaminados a buscar una estabilidad de bajo perfil que les permitiera una vida tranquila después de todos los exabruptos posteriores a la guerra.

Como era de esperarse Draco se había hecho cargo de los bienes de la familia que habían sido significativamente mermados después de que el ministerio les retuviera buena parte de sus fondos para pagar indemnizaciones a las victimas, pero aun así seguía siendo una fortuna cuantiosa que supo manejar muy sabiamente haciendo que muy pronto sus arcas volvieran a llenarse.

Moviendo algunos hilos se entero de la delicada salud de Narcisa, así como todos los intentos de Draco para salvarla. Sorprendiéndose de que alguien con los antecedentes de su familia hubiera sido capaz de claudicar y pedir ayuda a los muggles que habían odiado y menospreciado siempre.

Hace muchos años Draco había sido uno de los pocos amigos cercanos que tenia, uno de los pocos que consideraba verdadero, incluso quizás el único. Malfoy al igual que el, era un pequeño bastardo narcisista y malcriado, que estaba acostumbrado a tener todo cuando deseara, por eso se entendían a la perfección, porque de alguna extraña manera ambos sentían el enorme vacío que repentinamente les asaltaba cuando podían tenerlo todo, menos el calor de una familia o la amistad sincera de alguien que no tuviera un interés de por medio.

Se entendía a la perfección, mucho mas después de toda esa mierda de la guerra y el miedo que les produjo verse de repente involucrados en algo tan grande y tan espantoso, que por primera vez en su vida estaban dispuestos a renunciar a todas sus comodidades por no pasar por aquello.

Pero la suerte ya estaba hechada y ambos fueron marcados como mortifagos y obligados a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Malfoy tuvo suerte de tener el respaldo de sus padres y que el valor de su madre lo hubiera redimido de alguna manera.

Zabini no había tenido tanta suerte, su madre estaba de mierda hasta el cuello y si quería sobrevivir no contaba con nadie, ni siquiera con ella que estaba mas preocupada por salvar su propio culo para preocuparse por su hijo.

Fue asi que sus manos se mancharon de sangre y lejos de asustarle, le gusto sentir el poder correr por sus venas y se dejo envolver por la oscuridad que este le ofrecía.

Se volvió sanguinario e implacable. Oculto bajo la mascara de mortifago secuestro, torturo y mato a decenas de hijos de muggles. Los gritos y las suplicas de sus victimas parecían ser un aliciente para convertirse en poco tiempo en un elemento particularmente importante entre las filas del innombrable.

Esa era la razón de que pocos conocieran su rostro o su verdadera identidad pues Lord Voldemord lo usaba con cautela en casos especiales, tratando de no manchar su imagen para que le proporcionara información importante dentro y fuera del colegio.

Lo sedujo con el poder de tal manera que era imposible que Zabini no codiciara mas y mas cada vez y de esa manera tenerlo completamente en sus manos para utilizarle como mas le convenía.

Cuando la guerra estallo se mantuvo al lado de su señor, hasta que este creyendo que Potter había muerto y se aventuro al castillo creyéndose vencedor. Sin duda había sido un golpe de suerte que a Blaise le fuera encomendada la tarea de regresar a la mansión de los Malfoy para alistar algunos detalles de última hora que pondrían al señor oscuro por completo en el poder.

En el momento en que regreso al castillo todo era caos Harry Potter sobrevivió a la maldición asesina que reboto en este liquidando así por fin al innombrable.

Blaise Zabini se despojo rápidamente de su indumentaria de mortifago, asi como de la mascara y se mezclo con varios estudiantes del colegio, no sin antes infringirse a si mismo algunos golpes y cortes en el rostro y los brazos para que todo mundo pensara que había estado luchando por defender el castillo.

Nadie podía señalarlo como traidor, en el revuelo de los últimos acontecimientos todo era confuso y caótico. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro con los heridos o transportando a los muertos al gran comedor para que sus cuerpos fueran reclamados por sus familiares.

Los gritos y los llantos no cesaban, la confusión se incremento aun mas con la llegada de los aurores. Algunos mortifagos fueron capaces de huir, otros tantos fueron capturados, para su suerte ninguno de ellos podría dar datos sobre su participación, para su alivio Snape y Bellatrix estaban entre los muertos, al igual que Lord Voldemor, siendo así solo había una persona mas que conocía su participación en la guerra y no se encontraba ahí.

El moreno tuvo que contener su rabia cuando vio a los héroes regocijarse por que todo hubiera terminado abrazados los tres de manera tan patética que se le revolvió el estomago solo de verlos. Se alegró bastante cuando los traidores de los Weasley lloraban amargamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de uno de los gemelos.

Se mantuvo impasible durante los interrogatorios, haciendo gala de sus dotes de actor.

-Quede inconsciente después de una explosión, -Afirmo- cuando desperté todo había terminado. -Las heridas en su cuerpo confirmaban su versión y aunque no falto quien lo mirara con escepticismo no había pruebas o testigos que le condenaran de ningún modo.

Después de eso todos volvieron a casa para que Hogwarts fuera restaurado. Algunos estudiantes volvieron, otros tantos no lo hicieron, había demasiada heridas por sanar antes de regresar al colegio después de que este estuviera en condiciones de nuevo.

Los funerales no tardaron en programarse y a esas alturas Zabini había contactado con los pocos Mortifagos que se habían dado a la fuga, le interesaba sobre todo dar con el paradero del único que conocía realmente su participación en las torturas y muertes de las que fue participe.

Fue entonces que su mente maquino una manera de dar un doble golpe, por un lado cobrar venganza contra el trio dorado quienes eran los responsables de que sus planes de grandeza al lado del innombrable se vieran frustrados, al mismo tiempo que pensaba aniquilar en dicha operación a los que quedaran de su grupo de mortios para cortar de raíz cualquier posibilidad de que lo involucraran.

Estudio a conciencia la situación considerando que no podía deshacerse de los tres Gryffindor sin que eso supusiera un riesgo mayor, debía entonces buscar la manera de causar el mayor daño posible eliminando solo uno de los miembros.

La respuesta que buscaba no tardo en llegar, era demasiado hábil y como buena serpiente tenia sus sentidos bien desarrollados. Pronto noto que Weasley estaba enamorado de la sangre sucia, bastaba verlos juntos para darse cuenta que en cuanto se calmaran un poco las aguas formalizarían su noviazgo, pero eso no fue todo lo que descubrió observando al trio de oro, hizo un descubrimiento que incluso a el sorprendió. Potter se mostraba incomodo ante las muestras de afecto de ambos y supo distinguir en su semblante contrariado y la tencion de su cuerpo que sentía celos.

Que mejor forma de cobrar venganza que quitándoles algo que ambos amaban, estaba seguro que no encontraría mejor manera de hacerlos sufrir que matando a Granger, pero antes la destrozaría de tantas formas que ella misma le suplicaría que la matara.

El plan era simple, tan sencillo que no podía salir mal. Todos estaban demasiado confiados de que todo había terminado como para esperar que en pleno evento se irrumpiera en un recinto con tantas personas inocentes como para poder defenderse adecuadamente. Seria un golpe rápido y certero.

Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, Hermione Granger estaba en sus garras. Con lo que no conto era que el estúpido de Smith la subestimara por verla desarmada e intentara sacarle provecho a la situación desencadenando una intempestiva huida que culmino en la frustración de sus planes, al menos de una parte de ellos, por que sin duda aniquilo uno a uno de los mortifagos que lo acompañaban, borrando así cualquier posibilidad de que alguien revelara su participación en la guerra.

Cunado Blaise Zabini se presento en la Mansión de los Malfoy fue atendido por cortesía, después de todo en algún momento hace varios años atrás habia sido un amigo muy cercano de Draco y eso le supuso un a gran ventaja.

Le informaron que Narcisa se encontraba tomando el te en la terraza aprovechando el buen clima, en compañía de una amiga de la familia. Lo que menos espero el moreno era encontrarse con la conveniente sorpresa de que se trataba de Granger.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres notaron la presencia del muchacho hasta que este estuvo a escasos pasos de ellas.

Hermione palideció al instante al verlo, lo que solo confirmo las sospechas de Zabini respecto a que había recuperado sus recuerdos.

-¡Buen día! -Saludo solicito con una sonrisa radiante que no dejaba translucir sus intenciones.

-Blaise que agradable sorpresa. -Exclamo Narcisa correspondiendo la sonrisa que aquel joven le obsequiaba.

-Me acabo de enterar de que estuvo enferma y no me perdonaría no pasar a visitarla para saber como se encuentra.

-Gracias, -Dijo con gratitud. -Me en encuentro mucho mejor, recuperando poco a poco la buena salud.

-No sabe la alegría que me da saber que se encuentra bien, me había imaginado que la encontraría en cama.

-Los últimos día asi han sido, pero me permitieron al fin salir de mi encierro. ¡Que descuido el mio! -Exclamo de repente. -Supongo que conoces a Hermione Granger.

-La conozco, es un placer volver a verte Granger. -Se dirigió por primera vez a la castaña que seguía pálida y rigida, e ignorando su estado de conmoción le tomo la mano para besarla con galantería.

Hermione detecto al instante el brillo peligroso en los ojos negros de Zabini, así como la mirada de advertencia dirigida a Narcisa. Ella sabia que poner sobre aviso a la señora Malfoy solo lograría que las mataran a ambas.

La castaña paso saliva con dificultad antes de contestarle. -Sí, a sido mucho tiempo de la ultima vez.

-¿Querida te sientes bien? Te has puesto palida de repente.

-Estoy de maravilla Narcisa estoy solo un poco mareada, debe de ser un golpe de calor, será mejor que me recueste un momento, ¿te importa si te dejo sola un momento?

-Por supuesto que no querida, pero no crees que será mejor que llame al medico. -Era visible que le preocupaba el estado de la joven.

-No, no es necesario bastara con descansar un poco.

-¿Estas segura? -Insistió la rubia.

Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla. -Claro, no se preocupe. -Beso rápidamente su mejilla con cariño.

Era su manera de despedirse pues sabía muy bien que Zabini iba por ella y que seguramente esta vez no tendría la suerte de sobrevivir.

-Sí quieres puedo acompañarte solo para asegurarme que llegues bien a tu habitación. -La manera en que mentía el moreno era soberbia.

-Por supuesto, te lo agradecería. -Mintió la castaña, deseaba por todos los medios alejarlo de la mama de Draco.

-Además venia a ver a Draco pero me han dicho que no se encuentra será mejor que me marche y regrese después.

-Sabes que eres siempre bienvenido en esta casa Blaise.

-Gracias Narcisa.

Se despidió educadamente antes de escoltar a Granger dentro de la casa. A penas desaparecieron de la vista de la señora Malfoy, Zabini la tomo con fuerza del brazo.

-Más te vale que no hagas tontería. -Advirtió. -¿Dónde esta tu varita?

-En mi habitación.

Al poco tiempo, después de hacerse de la varita de Granger ambos salieron de la mansión antes de desaparecer, procurando que nadie los notara.

Mas tarde cuando Draco regreso se encontró con la terrible noticia de que Zabini había estado en su mansión y que Hermione no aparecía por ningún lado.

No era difícil suponer que ella trato a toda costa que su madre no sufriera algún sobresalto que pudiera perjudicar su salud, después de todo aun se encontraba recuperándose. Se sentía agradecido pero también culpable por no protegerla lo suficiente.

Sabia que no disponían de mucho tiempo antes de que Zabini la matara, ese solo pensamiento lo hacia estremecerse, pero no perdía las esperanzas pues conocía demasiado bien al moreno como para imaginar el lugar donde la llevaría para terminar con ella.

No disponía de tiempo para avisarle personalmente a Potter, no podía esperar que llegara junto con los aurores. No le importaba correr el riesgo de morir al adelantarse para intentar ganar un poco de tiempo en lo que los demás llegaban a rescatar a Granger.

Escribió una corta nota que mando al instante, para después desaparecer de su mansión, dispuesto a morir con tal de salvarla.


	18. No somos los Mismos

-18-

No somos los mismos

Conocía esa isla como la palma de su mano, no por nada la recorrieron de palmo a palmo decenas de veces en sus últimos años en el colegio. Era un lugar realmente reconfortarle con una vista preciosa desde la parte más alta donde se encumbraba una pintoresca casa. Por el noreste las playas de arena blanca rodeaba la isla, el agua era de un color azul intenso y se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a divisar. Las extensiones de playa terminaban en grandes formaciones de roca y más allá los acantilados al sur tomando como referencia la casa.

Draco paso muchos veranos en ese lugar antes de que la guerra estallara, con la única compañía de Blaise que era un increíble anfitrión.

-Este lugar es lo único verdaderamente mío. -Le había confiado alguna vez hace muchos años el moreno en un ataque de sinceridad y Draco entendía a la perfección el trasfondo de esa declaración.

El padre de Blaise había muerto de una manera que solo puede ser calificada de misteriosa, cuando el apenas era un niño de 8 años. No recordaba mucho de el a decir verdad, pero lo que si tenía presente es que poco antes del trágico accidente que le quito la vida lo había llevado a aquel lugar y le había dicho un par de cosas que no entendió hasta muchos años después.

-Este lugar es tuyo, solo tuyo. Nadie que no sea de tu entera confianza debe de saber de su existencia, especialmente tu madre. -Llegado a ese punto Blaise miraba a su padre con curiosidad, lo vio hacer una pausa antes de suspirar y llenar sus pulmones de aire para hablar de nuevo. -Tenía pensado que fuera tu regalo cuando cumplieras tu mayoría de edad pero creo que este es un buen momento para adelantarlo.

Blaise tenía muchas preguntas revoloteando por su pequeña cabeza en ese momento, pero no se atrevió a formular ninguna. Se contentó con recibir una pequeña llave de las manos de su padre.

-Con ella podrás venir aquí siempre que quieras. Pero se cauteloso tu madre no debe saber que existe, este es nuestro secreto. -Le dijo posando su mano en el hombro de su hijo. -Mi padre me la dio a mi, asi como su padre se la regalo a el. Este es un refugio protegido por décadas y nunca a sido registrado ante el ministerio. Cuando crezcas sabrás lo necesario que es tener un sitio donde puedas alejarte de todo lo demás. -Su rostro era serio mientras hablaba pero Blaise casi podía jurar que su mirada era triste.

Esa quizás había sido la conversación mas larga que habían tenido a pesar de que el pequeño moreno se había limitado a escuchar con atención lo que su padre le decía. Pero cuando estaban por partir le hizo prometer que cumpliría sus deseos y hacia había hecho.

-¡Te lo prometo padre!

Blaise Zabini cumplió hasta cierta medida esa promesa, guardo el secreto de ese lugar de todos menos del único que consideraba su verdadero amigo, pero incluso lo escondió de su madre y conforme creció se dio cuenta por si mismo del peso de las palabras que escucho ese día.

Era un secreto a voces que su madre asesino a su padre a sangre fria para hacerse con su fortuna pues se corrían rumores de que estaba haciendo trámites para solicitar el divorcio.

El apodo de viuda negra con el que era conocida, no era gratuito su madre había hecho lo mismo con su siguientes esposos amasando así una enorme fortuna que lleno sus arcas lo suficiente para pagar los sobornos correspondientes para seguir cubriendo sus fechorías y poder presentarse ante el mundo con una imagen intachable aun cuando la mayoría de la personas en los altos círculos sociales conocían sus historias mas oscuras.

Su madre marco de manera irremediable la vida de Blaise convirtiéndolo en lo que era ahora. Un ser resentido y lleno de odio, con sed de poder, enloquecido por la rabia acumulada de los años que lo llevo a convertirse en un aliado de lo que más detestaba.

No habia marcha atrás para el moreno y Draco lo tenía claro. Malfoy fue quizás el único amigo que tuvo, el que podía entender la complejidad de su vida, al menos hasta cierto punto, pues ambos estaban sumergidos en la misma mierda de la sangre pura y las obligaciones que esto traía a su vida.

La única diferencia radicaba en que aunque Lucius era un hijo de Puta y le jodio la vida de todas las maneras posibles, a su manera retorcida de ver la vida lo intento proteger. Sumado a eso Narcisa no era la mejor madre del mundo pero en comparación con la señora Zabini era algo así como una princesa encantada sacada de los cuentos muggles.

A Draco le dolía regresar a ese lugar a sabiendas lo que implicaba tener que enfrentarse con Blaise Zabini, mas no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hiciera daño a Hermione.

Malfoy aprendió por las malas que las personas se vuelven la suma de sus decisiones, que todo acarrea consecuencias de todo tipo; buenas y malas en menor o mayor grado. Blaise y el habian sido marcados, sin embargo, ahora se enteraba que su amigo había ejercido a completa plenitud con el papel de Mortifago.

Apareció en la playa, con el sol poniéndose a su espalda. El cómo llego a la isla no fue tan difícil como había supuesto que sería en un principio. Después de todo y como una manera de perder el tiempo había observado el cielo nocturno muchas noches en su estadía en ese paradisiaco lugar, logrando así establecer una localización. Su buena memoria jugo a su favor.

. . . .

Hermione estaba de nuevo al borde. A punto de perder todo de nuevo y a pesar de todo había algo diferente dentro y fuera de su persona.

Estaba indefensa a merced de su capto, quien le miraba con los ojos impregnados de una sed sanguinaria que solo había visto antes en la mirada desquiciada de Bellatrix Lestrager mientras le torturaba.

Seria mentira decir que no tenía miedo, lo cierto era que estaba aterrada con el cuerpo inundado en un sudor frio que la hacia tiritar.

-De nuevo así. -Soltó el moreno con cierta burla. -Resulta incluso cómico si lo piensas bien, después de todo parece que tu destino es terminar acorralada como perro.

Apretó los puños al escuchar el insulto, pero no contesto en ningún momento, se limitó mantener su mirada desafiante, con el rostro lleno de orgullo.

-¡Crucio! -Conjuro con odio y la vio caer retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un hilito de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su boca al morderse el interior de su mejilla para no gritar.

La dejo respirar por un momento, solo para burlarse. Pero aun en el piso, intentando ponerse de pie había algo en ella que no lo complacía, que por el contrario comenzaba a molestarle. Pronto comprendió que su malestar se debía a que tenia ciertas expectativas que la bruja estaba frustrando.

La vio ponerse de pie tambaleando, abrazándose ella misma con fuerza como intentando amortiguar el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo. Con esfuerzo volvió a levantar el rostro esperando un nuevo ataque.

-¡Crucio! -Conjuro de nuevo. -¡Crucio! - escupió con rabia.

Blaiser sudaba por el intenso calor, pero también por el esfuerzo. Granger ya no se levantaba, solo temblaba hecha un ovillo en el borde del acantilado.

-Ya no pareces tan altanera Sangre sucia. -Soltó con sorna, pero con la insatisfacción haciéndolo vibrar de rabia.

Si, tenia expectativas de ese rencuentro. Esperaba verla suplicando por su vida, arrastrándose a sus pies clamando piedad, sin embargo, nada era como lo había imaginado.

Ya levantaba de nuevo su varita cuando un grito lo hizo girarse en redondo.

-¡Déjala! -Advirtió con voz temeraria.

Draco sostenía la varita en alto apuntando con ella al moreno que por un momento se quedo congelado.

-Es bueno volver a ver a los amigos. -Soltó recomponiéndose de la sorpresa de ver a su antiguo amigo a escasos metros de distancia.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo Blaise.

-Se me olvidaba que ya no eres quien fuiste, ahora eres un defensor de sangre sucias. -Se burlo acercándose a donde yacia casi desmayada su víctima para levantarla. -A pasado tanto tiempo.

-Mucho. -Afirmo moviéndose lentamente sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-¿Qué dices viejo amigo? Torturamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

El sufrimiento se hizo presente por un breve intante en los ojos de Malfoy.

-Ya no soy quien fui.

-Lo imagino, si vienes a salvar a quien fuera tu victima predilecta.

-¡Por favor Blaise! -Su tono de voz se escuchaba suplicante. -No compliques mas las cosas ¡Suéltala!

-¿Quieres que la suelte? -Pregunto con inocencia fingida acercándola más al borde amenazando con soltarla para que terminara en el fondo del acantilado.

-¡No lo hagas! Si no…

-Si no… ¿Qué? ¿Me mataras? Hubo un tiempo que fuimos amigos, los mejores. Y ahora prefieres a esta perra impura.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado, incluso yo no soy el mismo.

-Se nota. -Soltó con depresión. -Eres un traidor.

-Sabes que nunca crei en las causas que proclamaba el señor oscuro, como también se que tu pensabas lo mismo.

-De eso ya han pasado demasiadas cosas y tantos años como para que pretendas que voy a liberar a Granger solo porque me lo pides.

-Eres muy inteligente Blaise y lo que te propongo estoy seguro que te interesara.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Si no le haces daño te dejare ir.

El moreno solto una carcajada.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido para creerte?

-Fuimos amigos. -Le recordó. -Si la dejas libre te prometo que me are a un lado para que huyas antes de que lleguen los aurores.

Zabini lo pensó unos minutos antes de contestar. -Y si no acepto tu propuesta.

-Si vuelves a lastimarla te prometo que no me importara mancharme las manos con tu sangre, porque ¡Te juro que te matare! -Sentencio.

-Si fuera una persona con estúpidos sentimientos, me sentiría herido de que hagas mas por esta zorra que por alguien de tu clase.

-Hace mucho tiempo entendí que las clases son una mierda.

-No recordaba que tuvieran tanto carácter como para decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta.

-Ya no somos unos niños con la cabeza llena de estúpidas pretensiones o las creencias que inculcaron en nosotros nuestras familias. Somos hombres que tomas decisiones propias. Y has dicho toda la verdad, yo no soy el mismo que fui y se que tu tampoco lo eres.

-¿Ahora eres un hombre decente?

-Un hombre simplemente.

-Un hombre frente a un asesino ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? -La amargura se hizo presente en la voz del moreno.

-Vete a donde nadie pueda encontrarte Blaise. No voy a detenerte, solo déjala, no la lastimes más. -La vehemencia en las palabras de Malfoy le hicieron sospechar.

-¿La quieres? -Pregunto sin esperar respuesta con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

Draco no contesto, sabía que no era necesario. Solo esperaba que al saber sus sentimientos Zabini no intentaran tomar provecho de ellos.

-Lamento contrariarte mi querido amigo, pero no puedo, ni quiero complacerte. Yo no tengo futuro alguno y no me place vivir una vida escondiéndome, por tanto pienso que es justo tomar mi venganza.

Sin decir más, se lanzó al acantilado, arrastrando a Granger con él.


	19. Katrina

-19-

Katrina

Llovía a cantaros, el cielo de un gris tormentoso como sus recuerdos. Quizás no debería estar ahí, tal vez lo justo era que se fuera en la más absoluta soledad, sin embargo, no podía. No se consolaba al pensar que ese pudo ser su destino, así como no podía olvidar que en algún tiempo hace algunos años atrás fue su amigo, quizás el único que tuvo por aquellos oscuros días.

Se sentía descorazonado y al mismo tiempo era imposible no sentir también cierto alivio que le provocaba una punzada de culpa. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo no podía evitar en lo hondo de su pecho sentir al fin una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no había experimentado.

Vestía de negro frente a su tumba, con aquella lluvia torrencial empapándolo hasta la medula. Era triste pensar que acaban de enterrar al último de los Zabini. Su herencia pura terminaba con él, su apellido de abolengo dejaría de ser pronunciado y en algunos años nadie lo recordaría.

Draco dejaba que la lluvia lo empapara, con los ojos fijos en la lápida de mármol. Todavía se encontraba en la parte norte de la enorme propiedad, donde se erguía el cementerio familiar de los Zabini.

Nadie aparte de él había estado presente en los servicios funerarios. No era que le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo ese hecho, a pesar de que el mundo mágico no sabía realmente sobre su participación directa en la guerra, el peso de los crímenes que le fueron comprobados a su madre y que la condenaron a morir por el beso del dementor solo hicieron que perdiera todo tipo de amistades. Era más que obvio suponer que absolutamente nadie le tenía la estima suficiente para estar presente, aunque saberlo hacía que todo fuera aún más deprimente.

A pesar de todo el seguía ahí, de pie despidiéndose. No del mortifago sino de su amigo de la infancia y de alguna extraña manera también se desligaba de su atormentado pasado.

Le mortificaba pensar que si hubiera estado mas presente en su vida cuando la guerra estaba por estallar, su destino hubiera sido diferente. Que si tal vez Blaise hubiera tenido a una madre mas consiente que se preocupara por su bienestar, el no hubiera terminado siendo un mortifago asesino y despiadado. Pero sin duda ya no se podía hacer nada pensando en los hubieras o llenándose de mas amargura por la suerte que corrió su compañero de soledad.

Ahora firme a esa amistad que alguna vez los habia unido, estaba haciendo guardia en el ultimo adiós, sabiendo que Blaise nunca sabría que lo acompañaba con el corazón afligido por su suerte y el afecto verdadero que cultivaron cuando los dos eran unos niños que creían firmemente que su estatus de sangre les daría la felicidad.

La lluvia se mesclaba con sus lágrimas, ya no sentía vergüenza por ello. Lloraba por su amigo, pero también lloraba por el mismo, por todas esas veces que no se lo permitió para no mostrar sus debilidades.

-Adiós Blaise, quizás todos te olviden pero yo siempre te recordare. -Esas palabras fueron su despedida.

Draco era consiente que quien no recuerda su pasado corre el riesgo de repetir los mismos errores en el futuro, por esa razón no olvidaría.

. . .

Cuando Zabini se lanzaba al acantilado abrazando a Hermione, Draco se encontró con los ojos castaños de Granger. No había miedo en ellos, quizás solo una silenciosa y resignada despedida.

Lanzo un par de hechizos buscando detener su caída e inmovilizar al moreno, pero todo fue tan rápido que para su mala suerte solo logro desarmarlo mientras los veía precipitarse a toda velocidad al fondo.

Un grito se atoro en su garganta cuanto estaban a nada de estrellarse contra las rocas del fondo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos incapaz de seguir viendo. Un ruido sordo lo hizo estremecerse mientras un dolor tan profundo palpito en su pecho destrozándolo.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos pensando en que se encontraría con la horripilante visión de sus cuerpos destrozados sobre un charco de sangre que rápidamente se mezclaría con el agua salada que besaba cada tanto tiempo las rocas del fondo.

Blaise yacía en el fondo sin vida, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa desquiciada en los labios. La sangre manaba de su cabeza abierta y sus miembros desmadejados se movían a la par de las olas. Busco con la vista el cuerpo de Hermione, sin notar siquiera que su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas.

Un ruido a su espalda lo saco del sopor del desconcierto, giro aun aletargado por el dolor de creerla perdida y entonces todo fue felicidad o eso creyo pues no encontraba palabras para expresar el infinito alivio que supuso verla en brazos de otro, pero viva.

. . .

A manos de Potter llego la nota que torpemente escribió Draco, dándole la información necesaria para llegar a la isla donde aseguraba tenían a Hermione. No habia tenido el tiempo suficiente para dar mayores explicaciones y aun cuando su primer impulso fue mandar al rubio a la mierda, algo en su interior se removió. Hermione confiaba en Malfoy y a pesar de la aversión que sentía aun por el, sabía que solo había un camino posible.

Apareció en la isla, en el mismo lugar en que Draco apareciera tiempo atrás. Un hechizo de localización fue conjurado para asegurar que estaba en la dirección correcta y tenía que admitir que su rival era lo suficientemente inteligente para dejarle un camino de migajas de magia que seguir por decirlo de alguna manera.

Ni Malfoy, ni Zabini se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Estaban demasiado entretenidos discutiendo como para notarlo y Potter fue cauteloso de bordear los acantilados desde la formación de rocas para no ser descubierto.

Estaba a pocos metros de llegar al fondo en una saliente cuando vio cómo se caía el moreno llevando consigo Hermione. A pesar de la conmoción que supuso verlo saltar escucho con claridad los hechizos que conjuro Malfoy haciendo que Blaise soltara la varita y a la castaña, pero sin ser capaz de detener su caída.

En un intento desesperado conjuro un hechizo de atracción lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Hermione terminara deteniendo su caída y estrellándose contra su cuerpo, poco antes de que esta diera de lleno contra el piso.

Hermione parecía demasiado débil por las maldiciones recibidas, aun así fue capaz de sonreírle.

-Sabía que vendrían por mí. -Susurro.

-Siempre. -Respondió acariciándole el rostro con ternura, apartando algunos cabellos.

. . .

Las averiguaciones sobre lo que ocurrió ese día fueron detenidas hasta que Hermione Granger estuviera lo suficientemente repuesta para declarar. Como fueron muy cautelosos con la información que tenían sobre Zabini, eran muy pocas las personas que sabían la implicación real que el moreno tuvo en el primero y segundo secuestro.

En la prensa solo fue publicado el fallecimiento del heredero Blaise Zabini, en circunstancias desconocida, sin vincularlo en lo más mínimo con el reciente ataque sufrido por Hermione. Lo que resulto una ventaja al final cuando Draco recibió un par de días después un valioso paquete en su mansión.

Era temprano cuando llamaron a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Draco se encontraba en el estudio poniendo al día algunos pendientes antes de desayunar para ir a visitar a Hermione a la madriguera, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al recibir una peculiar visita.

-Señor Malfoy. -Le saludo con propiedad un hombre de apariencia severa, tendiéndole unos documentos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La última voluntad del Señor Blaise Zabini. -Indico.

-Tome asiento. -Pidió el rubio mientras comenzaba a leer los documentos que le entrego.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento pero tengo un poco de prisa. Si me disculpa tengo que retirarme.

-Está bien.

-Un placer haberlo conocido Señor. Por cierto en su estancia se encuentra el paquete.

-¿Qué paquete?

-Lo sabrá pronto. -Se limitó a decirle apresurándose a salir.

Un tanto confundido por la actitud nerviosa del hombre se dispuso a leer el contenido de los documentos. Las primeras líneas eran meros formalismos, lo que se espera de la redacción de un testamento, pero sin duda lo que vino después nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Le llevo varios minutos asimilar lo que leia, tuvo que leer varias veces más lo que tenía en las manos antes de digerirlo por completo. Se levantó nervioso de su asiento caminando de un lado a otro tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos dispersos.

No podía posponer más tiempo las cosas, intentando controlarse respiro hondo un par de veces antes de dirigirse a la estancia.

Cuando cruzo la puerta se encontró con "El paquete" era una pequeña niña de piel oscura, que contrastaba con unos hermosos ojos azules. A lo sumo debía tener no más de 4 años.

La niña al verlo se acercó a el tendiéndole otra carta, con una seriedad mas propia de un adulto que de una pequeña.

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

Draco:

Si estás leyendo estas líneas quiere decir que por fin he dejado de existir y pensar en ello me proporciona un gran alivio a decir verdad, sabía que este era el mejor destino para alguien que tomo las peores decisiones.

La vida y las circunstancias terminaron alejando nuestros caminos, pero a pesar de todo eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar para hacerte cargo de lo único bueno que he tenido nunca, mi hija Katrina.

Oculte su existencia para protegerla de las consecuencias de mi propia maldad y mi vida de mierda. Ambos sabemos lo que es vivir bajo el peso de un apellido por eso lleva el apellido de quien fue su madre mestiza y que murió al dar a luz. Cuídala y no permitas que sea como nosotros, dale la oportunidad que no tuvimos de ser feliz.

Yo nada merezco, pero te suplico que te hagas cargo de ella y por favor nunca le digas el tipo de moustro que fue su padre.

Blaise Zabini.

Cuando termino de leer se dio cuenta de que la pequeña no había apartado la vista de el y le miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes hambre Katrina? -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Un poco. -Contesto con voz cantarina y una sonrisa tímida.

-Vayamos pues a desayunar. -Indico el camino, sobresaltándose un poco al sentir como una pequeña mano tomaba la suya.

-Mi tutor me dijo que si algún dia llegaba a conocerte te diera las gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Porque serias mi nuevo papa.

Sin más se dirigieron al comedor.

Blaise sabía que Draco era mucho mejor que el en muchos aspectos aun a su pesar. Mucho de ello lo atribuía mas a la suerte que a méritos propios, o quizás a la suma de muchos factores que el mismo tuvo en su contra. El verdadero carácter del heredero de los Malfoy siempre fue un misterio para la mayoría, pero ciertamente el tenia claro que aun cuando todo fuera resultado de un golpe de suerte su amigo habia sacado las cosas mejor de lo que el hubiera imaginado.

Pensando las cosas con frialdad la naturaleza de su carácter no era realmente mala, no le interesaba el poder mas que a cualquiera y no era del tipo que rezaba a diestra y siniestra que los fines siempre justifican los medios. Por supuesto que era un orgulloso empedernido, un niño malcriado en muchos aspectos pero no eran defectos que no se curaran con la madurez que llega con los años.

Cuando Zabini se enteró que sería padre había tomado todo tipo de precauciones para que nadie descubriera dicho evento, mas considerando que la mujer en la cual se concebía su hijo no era la mas adecuada, aun peor tomando en consideración que todo fue producto de una violación no habia mucho que esperar.

Su primer pensamiento era matar a la bruja antes de que llegara a termino y aun cuando sus manos hacia varios meses se habian manchado de sangre, no tuvo el valor suficiente para matarla cuando esta apelo a la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

Katrina nació en medio de los planes de guerra en un calabozo a costa de la vida de su propia madre, dejándola posteriormente a resguardo en un convento con las instrucciones precisas de ser entregada a Draco Malfoy en caso de que su "Tutor" Blaise Zabini muriera.

Ahí estaba pues una pequeña morena de cabello rizado negro, con toda la genética de los Zabini y que a pesar de todo su padre se estaba encargando en su última voluntad de que su apellido no fuera una carga insalvable como lo fue para el.

Recibiria un fideicomiso millonario junto con varias propiedades las cuales desligo por completo de los bienes familiares y era su ultima voluntad que el único al que consideraba su verdadero amigo la cuidara.

En el comedor ya se encontraba Narcisa esperando a su hijo y se sorprendió al verlo entrar acompañado por una pequeña niña que tomaba su mano. El desconcierto se hizo presente mas no llego a formular ninguna pregunta pues Draco se adelanto al hacer las presentaciones.

-Madre tengo el placer de presentarte a Katrina Brown.

-Un gusto conocerte pequeña.

-¿Puedo llamarle abuela? -Fue la respuesta de la niña a las presentaciones.

Los ojos azules de Narcisa se abrieron con sorpresa y se fijaron en los de Draco esperando una explicación mas amplia, pero este solo sonreía.

-Los padres de Katrina murieron hace un tiempo y su tutor, mi gran amigo Blaise Zabini la a dejado a mi cargo. A partir de hoy ella será mi hija y si tu quieres puede ser la nieta que tanto has querido.

Le basto a la Señora Malfoy ver con mayor atención a la pequeña para comprender el trasfondo de la declaración de su hijo. Era más que evidente quien era realmente el padre de esa niña, pues podía encontrar en su carita todos los rasgos de Zabini.

Si otro fuera el tiempo Narcisa se hubiera negado en redondo hacerse cargo o depositar sus afectos en una niña que no estuviera ligada a ella por los vínculos de sangre, sin embargo, ella también había aprendido grandes lecciones en los últimos años.

Acaricio con afecto la mejilla de Katrina que la miraba anhelante esperando ser aceptada.

-Sera un placer que me llames abuela.

Esa tarde Draco no llego solo a la madriguera para visitar a Granger. La sorpresa fue generalizada por los pelirrojos de la familia Weasley mas no hicieron ninguna pregunta al respecto, se limitaron a darle la bienvenida a la pequeña y hacerla sentir por primera vez en un hogar.

-Sería un abuso de mi parte pedirles que la cuiden unos minutos en lo que hablo a solas con Granger.

-No te preocupes. -Se apresuró a decir la Señora Weasley con una enorme sonrisa. -Estoy segura que ella y Victoria se entretendrán jugando en el jardín.

-Gracias. -Le dijo con sinceridad dirigiéndose a la habitación que ocupaba Hermione.

La castaña miraba por la ventana, se encontraba completamente restablecida pero todos se habían empeñado a que se quedara un día más en cama para asegurarse que estuviera bien. No fue necesario girarse para ver quien entraba en la habitación, lo había visto aparecer a una distancia prudente de la madriguera acompañado de Katrina.

-En hija de Zabini. -Afirmo la castaña.

-La ha dejado a mi cargo con las instrucciones de que nadie sepa que es su hija, no quería que Katrina cargara con el peso de su apellido.

-No crees que se parece demasiado para ocultar el parentesco.

-Es muy posible ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? La niña tiene el apellido de su madre y he investigado lo suficiente para saber que no tiene ningún familiar vivo.

-¿La adoptaras? -Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Blaise me pidió que fuera su tutor pero he contemplado que sería mejor para ella darle un verdadero hogar.

-Eso sería genial. -Contesto girando para verlo por primera vez. -Aunque creo que en algún momento ella se enterara quien fue su padre biológico.

Draco se tensó. -Tratare de protegerla.

Hermione suspiro. -No podrás protegerla de todo, más si sale a la luz su implicación en la guerra y mi secuestro.

El rubio abatido se sentó en una silla cercana con desgana. -Lo se.

-Creo que lo mejor será no hablarle a nadie de lo ocurrido. -Dijo con simpleza.

-¿Mentiras en tu declaración? -Pregunto sorprendido.

-He declarado ya que perdi la memoria y no recuerdo quien o quienes me secuestraron la primera vez. Nadie aparte nosotros dos y mis amigos más cercanos saben lo que ocurrió hace unos dias, incluso evitaron contarle a tu madre para no alterarla. Lo poco que sabe el ministerio es que sufrí un ataque aunque no saben con claridad donde, cuando o quien esta implicado.

-¿Esta segura de esto?

-Katrina tiene derecho a ser feliz, por lo que dices Blaise Zabini a pesar de lo que fue se aseguro de protegerla ¿Por qué no darle esa oportunidad?

-¿Crees que Potter acepte mentir?

-Harry sabe que la verdad tiene muchas caras, diremos que quien me ataco escapo, que no fuimos capaces de reconocerle. En cuanto a lo demás todos creen que Zabini se accidento en su casa en la playa y tu declararas que su hija vivía escondida para protegerla por miedo a que llegaran a ellas los efectos de las malas decisiones de su madre.

-Eso levanta sospechas.

-¿Quién dudara de la palabra de los héroes del mundo mágico? -Pregunto con ironía.

-No conocía ese lado tuyo Hermione. -Sonrió petulante.

-Hasta hace poco ni yo me conocía, perder mis recuerdos por tanto tiempo me obligo a crearme otra personalidad, ahora que todo se junta supongo que no soy la misma persona que alguna vez fui.

-Supongo que tienes razón, todos cambiamos un poco estos últimos años.

-Lo se.

No notaron en qué momento se acercaron tanto el uno al otro hasta estar separados solo por algunos centímetros. Y después toda distancia murió para dar lugar a un tierno beso que aguardaba su oportunidad desde hacía varios días.

La puerta se abrió con un leve sonido que ni Draco o Hermione escucharon por estar entretenidos.

-Cof... cof… -Se escuchó toser a alguien aclarándose la garganta, logrando que se separaran. -Disculpen pero Katrina quería preguntarle a Malfoy si se quedarían a comer. -Dijo una evidentemente incomoda pelirroja seguida de la niña que miraba con ilusión a Hermione.

-Nos encantaría quedarnos. -Afirmo el rubio

Hermione tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y no le ayudaba mucho a sus nervios sentir la mirada de la hija de Blaise. Katrina se acercó con cautela a la castaña sin apartar sus ojos azules de ella. Parecía debatirse internamente entre hablar o quedarse callada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -Pregunto preocupado Malfoy, inclinándose para estar a su altura.

-Ella es Hermione.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Hermione será mi nueva mama? -Pregunto con timidez.

Draco sonrió. -Creo que antes de eso tendría que preguntarle a Hermione si quiere casarse conmigo. -Dijo mirándola con intensidad tomando su mano.

-¿Y si solo quiero ser mama de Katrina? -Soltó la pregunta intentando contener su acelerado corazón.

-Lo siento pero el trato es el paquete completo. -Comento con una sonrisa de suficiencia señalando alternativamente a la niña y a él mismo.

Hermione se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar-De acuerdo, acepto ser tu mama. -Abrazo con cariño a la pequeña que ya le tendía los brazos emocionada.


	20. Epilogo

-20-

Epilogo

Harry hablo como nunca lo había hecho. Necesitaba sacar de su sistema todo aquello que había guardado en su interior por tantos años aun sin saberlo.

Lo cierto era que no buscaba obtener nada de esa confesión mas que liberarse por fin de la pesada carga que se volvieron con el tiempo sus sentimientos.

-¡Te quiero! -Ese fue el inicio.

Hermione intento detenerle para que no siguiera hablando pero este le miro con calma y le sonrio de manera tranquilizadora.

-Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que amas a Malfoy.

De alguna manera esas palabras lograron tranquilizarla lo suficiente para sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano permitiendo que continuara hablando.

-Supongo que siempre te quise de una manera especial y me engañe al suponer que era porque te consideraba mi hermana, pero la verdad es que te amé de una forma muy distinta. No fui capaz de darme cuenta de ello hasta que te secuestraron y el mundo se me vino encima.

Su voz tembló mientras hablaba, apretando un poco más fuerte la delgada mano de su amiga.

-No tenía un momento de paz en tu ausencia, me devastaba pensar que estabas sufriendo, que aquellos monstruos que te alejaron de nosotros te causaban daño. Había momentos en los que creía enloquecer de angustia y pena. Solo me mantenía en pie la esperanza de encontrarte.

-Gracias. -Le dejo suavemente sin saber que más decir.

-Ginny fue quien me hizo ver que me engañaba a mi mismo al no admitir que te quería de una manera distinta a la que suponía. Creo que siempre sere demasiado lento para darme cuenta de esas cosas. -Sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Tomo con ambas manos la mano de Hermione y hablo con una intensidad que la sacudió.

-Necesitaba que supieras que te ame, que aun te quiero y que entiendo que no puedas corresponderme porque tu corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas. No te pido nada, solo que nunca me alejes de tu vida. Te prometo que tratare de aceptar tu relación con Malfoy y que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para no tener más problemas.

Hermione lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentía un profundo alivio de saber que no perdería a su amigo debido a sus elecciones.

-Ginny merece que luche por ella estando completamente libre de mis sentimientos hacia ti, por eso necesitaba sincerarme contigo, pero sobre todo conmigo mismo para poderle pedir a ella una oportunidad.

-Me alegra mucho saber que estás dispuesto a luchar por su amor.

-Se que no será fácil que me perdone, pero no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido.

-Estoy segura de que vas a lograr reconquistarla.

-Sinceramente eso espero.

. . .

Años después

El andén 9 ¾ estaba abarrotado de personas que iban de un lado a otro intentando despedirse antes de que sus hijos se marcharan al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts para un nuevo curso.

Los últimos años habían sido generosos para la mayoría. Se suscitaron muchos cambios a partir de que Hermione Granger se reintegró completamente a la comunidad mágica, uno de los que mayor impacto tuvieron y que levantaron muchas especulaciones buenas y malas fue su compromiso y posteriormente su matrimonio con el heredero de los Malfoy.

-Apresúrense o llegaremos tarde. -Apremio una mujer castaña haciendo que su marido y sus hijos que iban un par de pasos tras de ella rodaran los ojos. -No crean que por que no los veo, no se que me están haciendo caras. -Todos sonrieron.

-Es que aún tenemos tiempo mama.

-Todavía falta que suban su equipaje y eso lleva tiempo.

-Mama tiene razón. -Apoyo un guapo rubio de ojos grises.

-¡Tenía que ser! -Exclamo con sorna la mayor. -Habla otro maniaco de la puntualidad

-¡Katrina! -Reprendió su padre.

-Está bien. -Dijo rendida. -Perdón.

-No importa igual te quiero chocolate, aunque seas odiosa en ocasiones. -Le dijo sacando la lengua Scorpius.

-¡Papa! -Se quejó molesta.

-¡Scorpius!

-Que les parece que en lugar de seguir discutiendo mejor le ayudan a Sophie con sus cosas. Es su primer año y está un poco nerviosa. -Interrumpió Hermione la discusión.

-No estoy nerviosa. -Mintió una pequeña rubia de cabello largo rizado y ojos grises con obstinación.

-Los Malfoy nunca estamos nerviosos. -Dijo con cariño Draco, acariciando su mejilla. -Además Sophie sabe que es una bruja muy talentosa y que todo estará de maravilla.

-¿Aunque termine en Hufflepuff? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, no importa a la casa que elijas. Serán afortunados de tenerte.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana la menor de los Malfoy sonrió, haciendo a su vez sonreír a Hermione por las palabras tranquilizadoras de Draco a su hija.

-Miren ya llegaron los Potter. -Señalo Scorpius.

-Creo que lo correcto es decir que ahí esta Lily Potter. -Se burló Katrina.

-Supongo aunque creo que tus intereses van más con Teddy Lupin. -Contraataco su hermano como buen Slytherin.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione, Draco y Shopie de rodar los ojos ante la nueva discusión.

Cuando el tren partió los Malfoy vieron con cierta nostalgia que sus hijos estaban creciendo demasiado rápido. Ese era el último año para Katrina y el primero para Sophie, mientras que Scorpius se encontraba en su quinto año.

Katrina esa una hermosa joven, brillante, vivaz y genuina. Hermione y Draco decidieron que era justo que ella mantuviera su verdadero apellido, no les parecía correcto borrar por completo a Blaise de la vida de su hija, pues a pesar de todos los errores y los crímenes que cometió, al final de sus vida al menos lo referente a esa pequeña demostró que la quería lo suficiente para protegerla incluso de el mismo.

La joven conocía la historia de su padre, al menos la parte en la que el y Draco se vieron obligados a marcarse como Mortifagos por las presiones de sus respectivas familia. Las elecciones que habia tomado durante la guerra no fueron mencionadas como si nunca hubieran descubierto su verdadera participación en la guerra y en el posterior secuestro de Hermione. Después de todo eran muy pocos los que compartían ese secreto y nunca hablarían al respecto.

Scorpius era la viva imagen de su padre, con una lengua bastante afilada para hacer rabiar a su hermana mayor, pero nadie pondría en duda el gran cariño fraternal que los unia a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre se consideraban verdaderos hermanos. El rubio estaba enamorado de Lily la hija mas pequeña de los Potter lo que era bien sabido por todos aunque a Harry y Draco no les hacía mucha gracia, no tenía más remedio que resignarse a que quizás algún día emparentarían.

La pequeña Sophie era muy inteligente con muchos rasgos de su madre, pero todo el porte de su padre, era mucho más tímida que sus hermanos pero igual de decidida cuando la situación lo requería. Eso lo tuvieron claro sus padres cuando el mismo día de su ingreso en el colegio les mandó llamar la Directora Mcgonagall.

Cuando Draco y Hermione salieron de la chimenea de la dirección no tenían ni idea de lo que los aguardaba. Sus tres hijos estaban de pie con rostros indiferentes, ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando los vieron llegar.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto preocupada Hermione dirigiéndose a la directora.

-Buenas noches Hermione, Sr. Malfoy. -Le saludo con fría cortesía que le preocupo aún más a la castaña. -Si les he mandado llamar es porque su hija menor provoco una revolución durante la ceremonia de selección de casa.

-¿Qué paso? -Intervino con seriedad Draco pero con calma mirando a la mas joven de sus hijos.

Sophie mantenía una postura relajada, no parecía en nada preocupada o molesta por la situación, tenia el rostro erguido con orgullo y un rostro indescifrable como una máscara. Hermione sabía que eso lo había aprendido de su padre, en momentos de crisis los Malfoy siempre se mantenían en apariencia imperturbables.

Lo único que probablemente delataba la tensión del momento era la ligera arruga que se hacía en el ceño de Katrina que le dedicaba una mirada de reto a dos alumnos que también se encontraban en la habitación y que debían tener aproximadamente la misma edad de Scorpius.

-A la Señorita Sophie le pareció conveniente atacar a una compañera de su nueva casa en plena ceremonia de selección y han tenido que intervenir los profesores para detenerles, porque han intervenido en la disputa sus hermanos.

-Y se ha tomado la molestia de preguntar cuáles fueron las razones para que mi hija actuar de esa manera. - Soltó con petulancia Draco.

-Nada justifica su comportamiento, se le ha echado encima a una de sus compañeras. -Contesto molesta.

-Quiere usted decir directora que ¡tengo que permitir que me insulten a mí y a mi familia! ¿Que tenía que girar el rostro, aparentar que nada ocurre y poner la otra mejilla para que me abofeteara de nuevo? -Cuestiono la menor de los Malfoy.

-No sabía que la había agredido físicamente, pero esperaba que se comportara de una manera más civilizada.

-¡Comprendo! -Dijo tajante la rubia y cruzando la sala se acercó a la joven un par de años mayor que ella, levantando el rostro en todo momento para mirarle a la cara. -No me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que tu o cualquiera que este tan desconectado de mi vida pueda opinar de mi, de mi familia o el pasado de mi padre. Estoy orgullosa del apellido que llevo, de quienes son mis padres y sobre todo de quien soy yo, sin embargo, no voy a permitir que me agredas físicamente, ni estoy dispuesta a agachar la cabeza porque en tu estupidez creas que eres mejor que yo.

-¡Señorita Malfoy! -Reprendió la directora. Logrando que se girara la rubia para mirarla con frialdad.

-¿Qué esperaba directora Mcgonagall? Mi hija ha quedado en casa de los Gryffindor, en el lugar de los valientes, no esperara que no muestre su valentía al defender a los suyos y a ella misma. Ahora bien también me gustaría saber por qué se le tiene retenida aquí junto con sus hermanos cuando según se ha dicho aquí actuó en defensa propia. -Se expresó con orgullo Draco haciendo sonreír a Hermione y a Sophie.

-Pero ataco a una de sus compañeras de manera muggle.

-Una compañera mucho mayor que Sophie y que encima la agredió primero. Discúlpenme directora pero viendo la situación por cualquier ángulo que quiera verlo mi hija actuó de acuerdo a sus principios y no me parece justo que quiera tratarla y castigarla con mayor dureza como consecuencia de su apellido y los errores que fueron en el pasado solo míos.

La Directora tenía el rostro enrojecido, no se sabía claramente si era por el enojo de ser regañada de esa manera por Draco Malfoy o por vergüenza. Pues tenía que admitir que en cierta medida eran verdad que fue mucho más dura con Sophie por los antecedentes de su padre. Quizás si hubiera sido otro alumno cualquiera el que hubiera interrumpido de esa manera la ceremonia de Selección se hubiera contentado con poner a todos los involucrados en detención y restar los respectivos puntajes a las casas.

Al final todo quedo en eso. Los Malfoy se retiraron del colegio no sin antes despedirse de sus hijos. Draco se mostro orgullosos de su hija y Hermione solo trato de persuadirla de buscar otros métodos menos destructivos y muggle para arreglar los enfrentamientos.

Todos aprendieron grandes lecciones ese día. Por un lado Mcgonagall comprendió que los prejuicios pesaban demasiado y que habia llegado el momento de dejarlos atrás para aprender de las nuevas generaciones y descubrir que aunque a veces las personas no cambian, en contadas ocasiones algunos si logran hacerlo. Draco y Hermione se dieron cuenta que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al criar a sus hijos, que si bien tenían una buena dosis de petulancia y altanería de los Malfoy, tambien eran valientes, decididos y justos

Pero sobre todo algunos aprendieron a no subestimar a la menor de los Malfoy, pues podía parecer una jovencita hermosa, inofensiva y frágil, pero era sumamente inteligente y feroz cuando tocaban o se metían con lo que más quería. Vanessa Locman probó en carne propia que tenía un gran derechazo que había heredado de Hermione y ahora prefería mantener la boca cerrada y cierta distancia de esa leona rubia de ojos grises.

…

Esa noche Hermione soñó con el futuro, vio Katrina y Teddy correteando a dos pequeñas morenas de cabellos azul eléctrico y rosa chicle en el jardín de la madriguera. Scorpius besaba a Lily Potter en los labios acariciando su crecido vientre de embarazada y a lo lejos en la colina podía ver a Sophie riendo alegre y meciéndose en un columpio siendo empujada por Lorcan Weasley el hijo menor de Ron y Luna.

-La vida ha sido buena. -Escucho que le decía una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¿Abuela? -Pregunto al girarse y ver a aquella ancianita amable de cabellos blancos que la acogió cuando no sabía quién era.

-Han pasado demasiados años pequeña ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti. -Le dijo abrazándola con cariño.

-Me alegro de volver a verte y de saber que al fin sabes quién eres.

Hermione sonrió. -Creo que termine siendo un poco de quien fui antes de perder la memoria y un poco de quien fui después.

-Para mí siempre serás mi nieta aunque al fin logre reunirme con Nuria. -Dijo señalando unos metros más allá donde una joven de cabellos negros la esperaba. -Tengo que irme, ella me espera. Solo quería venir a visitarte y comprobar que al fin lograste ser feliz.

-Lo soy. -Confirmo. - Buscando mis recuerdos encontré el amor.

A su lado se encontraba de nuevo su marido, tomando su mano y sonriendo de manera galante.

-Adios. -Se despidió la anciana y la vio alejarse hasta que no la pudo ver mas.

Antes de despertar pudo escuchar las risas y las voces de todos sus seres queridos y eso la hizo muy feliz.

. .

Cuando despertó sonrió, había tenido un sueño placentero. Pero sonrió aún más al encontrarse que a su lado dormía el amor de su vida.

Hermione siempre había odiado adivinación, pero algo le decía en su interior que ese sueño se volvería realidad. Que sus hijos serian felices al encontrar el amor, como lo hizo ella.

-La vida ha sido buena y será mejor. -Dijo para si misma cuando ya sentía los labios de Draco besando su cuello y sus manos fuertes acariciándola por debajo del camisón. Su marido acababa de despertar y estaba dispuesto a complacerla y hacerla todo lo feliz que merecía ser.

 **FIN**

Hola,

Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, ha sido algo maravilloso. Agradezco todo su apoyo, por los comentarios que me hicieron el dia. Tambien a todos aquellos que me pusieron en favoritos y que me regalaron un poco de su valioso tiempo para leerme me hicieron muy feliz.

Espero de todo corazón que mi historia fuera de su agrado y poder seguir contando con su apoyo.

Besos

Helena Grand


End file.
